Change
by RosieA
Summary: Starts of as human, will have vampires. Bella and Edward have finally got together after a long, hard road. But now Bella's past life is seeping in and its not long before the pysco Phill is toying with their lives. READ!  Alice and Edward date briefly
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Edwards POV*

"Ali!" I called out as I saw her walking ahead. She turned around and smiled. She waved at me before ushering to her friends to go on without her.

"Hey!" I breathed as I took her hand, we walked slowly to Biology. I sat at the edge of her desk while I waited for the teacher to show up. We chatted quietly because as usual the whole

class was watching us. I knew people liked me, I wasn't sure why. It was probably because I was good looking. I sound so big headed but I knew it. I had messy bronze hair, and bright

green eyes. Something Alice loved about me, people probably liked me because of Alice too, because she's beautiful and clever, she's funny and charming and I feel as though I have a

queue behind me waiting for me to dump her like I dumped Rosalie and Jessica. I liked Alice sure but I was only really dating her for status and I knew it. And I think she did too. Mr Varner

walked into the class room and I went to my seat. Only after I was seated did I see the incredibly hot girl stood behind him. Isabella Swan, the new girl. Jasper was stood next to her; he

whispered something in her ear before he went to his seat. I grinned. The one seat which wasn't taken in the class room was mine; I smiled cockily in her direction. She sat down beside

me without speaking giving a nervous glance in Jaspers direction. I mentally cursed my un identical twin brother for getting to her before me. Jasper wasn't ugly, but he wasn't as

attractive as me, he had friends, in fact he had tons of them. But I had more, the school worshiped me. The year below kissed the ground I walked on, yes I was cool. I was very cool.

And Isabella was about to see just how cool i was.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen" I smiled at her politely.

"I know." She answered tartly, ouch. She wasn't friendly at all.

"So how do you like forks?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I don't." She answered using the same tone of voice.

"I see you've met my brother." I commented.

"Yeah, I've been talking to him for about 3 months." She replied, she sounded happier talking about Jasper.

"3 Months? But you moved here today?" I was confused.

"It was a programme the head teacher set us up with, so I'd have a friend when I joined." Damn it, she really didn't want to talk to me, well fine. I was about to answer her when I was

shushed by Mr Varner.

"yeah my brothers nice." I answered before I was silent for the rest of the lesson.

*Bella's POV*

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen," yeah ive heard all about you, gorgous, but a complete ass.

"I know." I didn't want to talk to him, everything about him lured me in, his voice, his scent, his dreamy eyes.

"So how do you like forks?" HE was trying to be polite? Why did so many people say he was rude?

"I don't." I answered him, trying not to be drawn in by his charming personality.

And then I realised why he wanted to talk to me, because of Jasper. Well fine, I'd talk about Jasper. He was great, a good friend. But little did Edward know that he was completly and

utterly inlove with his girlfriend Alice. Jasper had told me loads via email since we first started speaking. He looked like his brother, the same colour hair but a bit blonder, his eyes were dark

brown like mine, his hair was neater than Edwards and his jaw was less defined. I wondered how many times people compared Jasper to his perfect brother. I myself was doing it right now.

I felt no shame, Edward was hot. But Jasper was beautiful. I explained to Edward how I knew Jasper and then he cut me off, not wanting to talk to me anymore.

*Edwards POV*

When the bell rang I went over to Jasper, it was the last lesson so as usual i thought id be going home with him, we took lifts and today we brought his car. A shiny range rover, it was

black. I envied it, but of course being a Cullen I had a decent car too, I had a BMV it was shinier than Jaspers, more class but I felt as though he suited my car more than i suited it, and i

suited his more than mine. Which was why I loved Mondays, I'd drive his car to and from school. Life was sweet.

"Were giving Bella a lift home," He told me. I hid my grin, try not speaking now!

"Sure." I answered, short and sweet. I was already obsessed with this girl, i told myself it was because she didn't follow me round like the rest of the school but I knew deep down that

wasn't the reason. That wasn't the reason at all.

"Bella!" Jasper and I called together, Jasper looked at me confused. I ignored him and went to Bella. "Jasper wants to give you a lift home, are you ready?" I asked, smiling an extremely

seductive grin. I was not expecting her reaction though.

"Sure," she walked straight past me to Jasper; he smiled at me i could feel the smugness radiating of him. Well I'd win, I always did. I felt a pang of guilt towards Alice. But I wouldn't break

up with her till I was sure of the new girl. We walked briskly to the car. It took a whole minute. I opened the door for Bella before Jasper could. I may be a big headed jerk sometimes but

Carlisle had raised us with manners. Before I drove off Justin came running towards me,

"Hey Man were going out tonight, you coming?" His blues were alight with mischief. I wouldn't turn down this offer, not in a million years.

"Sure, text me when you're ready." I answered before waving of my best friend. I saw him walk over to Alice who was stood with my ex Jessica. Oops. I got into the car before starting the

engine.

"Everyone's belts on?" I asked security first. They nodded. Jasper was in the back of the car with Bella. They were talking.

"How was your first day then Bells?" Jasper asked her calmly.

"It was fine, I should get used to it soon." She smiled softly and my heart stopped.

"See any guys you liked?" I listened in for her answer while she blushed a dark pink and slapped his shoulder.

"That is none of your business." She answered him. I sighed aloud and got some quizzical looks of my brother and Bella. I hoped she would say me, but I knew even if she did like me she

wouldn't announce it to jasper. I wondered where my usually cocky, happy self had gone, within 2 hours this new girl had changed my whole perspective. Before it was about me, but now

i came 2nd place it was all about Bella. The dainty girl with deep brown chocolate eyes, a creamy complexion and beautiful curls, she was amazing. We dropped her off outside of her

house just as my phone beeped. I took it out to see the message.

From: ALI XOXOXO

Message: _Hey Babe, you coming out tonight? Justin said you were. Can I get a lift with you?xxx_

I laughed remembering when Alice changed her contact to name form Alice to ALI XOXOXO, when the world was a simpler place I looked up and Bella was gone. I answered Alices message.

TO: ALI XOXOXO

Message:_ Sure, meet me at mine at about 7. Wear something nice;) see you later princess xxx_

I could still be charming, whether I liked her or not. Im sure if she wears something I like I'll be much more charming.

BELLA*

When I got in the house I was hyperventilating, Edward Cullen. I mean Jasper, yes Jasper was really nice. I knew I was denying how I felt. Each second I spent with him I was incredibly

aware of his intoxicating presence. He held the door for me and I nearly died. Wow.

EDWARD*

From: ALIXOXOXO

Message: _I'm outside, come see if you like what im wearing, I can take it off? ;) xxxx_

This was going to be a long night! I walked out to find a very scantily dressed Alice; yes she did look very sexy. Definatly going to be charming tonight. I called goodbyes to Carlisle and

Esme before grabbing Alices hand and pulling her towards the car. I opened her door for her before walking to my side. Before I could shut the door Alice's lips were on mine. I could taste

her strawberry lip balm she put her hands in my hair crushing herself to me, I tried to pull away but she continued kissing, licking touching. Soon I forgot why i even wanted to pull away. I

kissed her back with just as much force, tracing along her jaw line her neck, nibbling on her ear. She started unzipping the piece of material on her body, i held her hand still. I didn't want

her, and I knew it. I wanted Bella...

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WHEN THEY ARE BOTH HUMAN AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Edward

"Justin!" I called; he was sat with his back facing away from us on the hood of his silver Volvo. He turned around, I saw his eyes go wide when he saw Alice's or, lack of them.  
"Hey Edward," He called back, his eyes still on Alice. I growled quietly, I may not be in love with Alice but Justin knew she was with me and that stare was unnecessary. Ali squeezed my hands and got out of the car. She went over to Justin and gave him a hug, then Jessica. I nodded at Jessica, it really was quite awkward having my current girlfriends best friend pining over me. I walked over to Justin and shook his hand. Although it was a school night I had a feeling, I wasn't going to be going home early. I looked at the massive queue in horror, it was so long. I didn't want to wait through this. I could call on some favours,  
"Justin, come on." I called. He came over and I told him the plan. The rest of the guys waited with the girls. Justin was excited; he thought it might come to a fight. It wouldn't, I knew the bouncer. Justin gave me a cheeky grin as he struggled to keep up with my quick pace. As we got closer to the entrance I could feel the vibe. It was electric, I was instantly as excited as Justin. This was going to be a good night. I could feel it. My yearning to speak to the new girl vanished. I just wanted to dance, until my feet fell off and drink till I threw up.  
"Edward, what's with you and that new girl?" Justin asked,  
"What new girl?" I tried to stay cool,  
"The only new girl in the school retard!" He answered joking.  
"Bella Swan? Nothing, why?" I really was confused now.  
"Just you were staring at her all the way through Biology," He answered  
"Because she was sat next to me," I spat at him. My mood was being ruined; Justin had tipped a jug of acid on my umbrella, the umbrella that was protecting me from the rain, the rain being my obsession over Bella Swan.  
"Whatever dude," he brushed it off. Finally we got to the door; we'd been walking about 2 minutes when we got there.  
"Steve!" I called, the tall man turned to face me.  
"Eddy!" He called back, his shoulder length hair in his face. I groaned I refuse to be called Eddy!  
"Its Edward, now do me a favour man, will you let us 7 in?" I asked him. He looked torn.  
"7 of you? That's a lot of kids Edward, and you are underage." It didn't look like he was going too persuaded.  
"Come on Steve, I'm 18 in a few weeks," I lied. "So are the rest of us."  
"Oh Edward the things I do for you Cullen's!" He sighed. Us Cullen's I laughed, more like the things we did for him, he was constantly in jail and Carlisle was constantly getting him out! I grinned at him.  
"Thanks man!" I conveyed my gratitude and ushered over the rest of us, Alice, Jessica, Rosalie, Sophie and David. Alice came running over; something told me she was already drunk. I picked her up regardless and pecked her before she could attack me with her lips; she grabbed my hand before I could walk away.

Bella*  
I shoved my battered copy of wuthering heights away, it was almost 8. I needed to get Charlie's dinner ready before he came home. In about 30 minutes. I ran down the stairs and pulled out some fish from the freezer, I rolled it in the bread crumbs before putting it in the oven. I turned on the TV trying to distract my mind from Edward Cullen. I failed miserably, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I pictured him as I got out of the car, completely unaware of me. He didn't even wave goodbye. He was too absorbed in the text message he'd received of his oh so gorgeous girlfriend. I felt a pang of guilt for my new friend Jasper. His brother dating the girl he was madly in love with. His brother not even caring about her, while he sat hours on end thinking of her; I remembered the saying 'life's not fair.' And it really isn't. From what I heard about Edward Cullen, Jasper is like an angel next to him. In fact I heard that Edward and his little gang of followers were clubbing tonight. Nice. Charlie would defiantly disapprove; every single one of them was underage. I sighed, I shouldn't care. Edward was nothing to do with me, but he was everything to do with me. He was all I could think about, all my mind would let me think about, all I could smell. His soft smell of cologne was still haunting me, I tried to get him out of my mind and failed. I visualised him now. Dancing the night away with his stupid girlfriend Alice and his scary friend Justin, I would see Edward tomorrow, but I still yearned to be near him. I wondered if Jasper would offer me a lift tomorrow. I do have a car, but if leaving at home everyday meant an extra 10 minutes with Edward Cullen I could handle it. As if he was waiting for my thought my phone buzzed.

**From: Jasper**

**Message: **_**'Hey Bella, its Edwards turn for lifts tomorrow so meet me at school. Is that okay?**_

No, Life isn't fair, life isn't fair at all. I sighed and replied,

**To: Jasper**

**Message: **_**sure, I do have a car you know! :P**_

No way was I telling Jasper that I was extremely disappointed that I wasn't going to be in Edwards car tomorrow.

Edward*  
I was feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't want Alice, her dancing, her kisses, her hand in mine. I wanted Bella. I wanted Bella to be here with me, Bella's hand in mine, Bella's lips attacking mine. But no, it wasn't like that. I had Alice Roberts instead. The girl every single guy in the school was after, every single guy in the school except me. If I said so myself, she was just to easy. She was throwing herself at me. She wouldn't keep her hands of me. But I knew she didn't even like me herself. She felt exactly the way I felt, but she seemed adamant to keep me. Whereas her feeble attempts were failing. The more she tried to kiss me, the more nauseas I felt. The more times she grabbed me up to dance, the more times I told her to sod of, I wasn't even bothered by the longing looks Justin was throwing at her, I was just thinking of Bella. Bella. Bella. My heart was screeching her name to me at the top of its lungs, but I couldn't bear it. I knocked down shots after shots until Bella showed up. Bella being every single girl in the club. It was almost 11 when that happened. Alice/Bella came running up, staggering.  
"Come on Babe, stop being so stubborn, dance with me!" she sang in my ear.  
"Okay Bella." I answered. I couldn't deny Bella anything.  
"I'm Alice?" She looked at me confused.  
"Oh yeah," I answered, I walked away. I was fed up. I couldn't stand the atmosphere.  
"EDWARD!" she screamed after me,  
"I''ll see you tomorrow." I called back. Staggering to the car, throwing up on the way, defiantly not fit for driving, I called a taxi and told them my address. I stared out of the window the whole way. And when I arrived I passed him a $20 bill telling him to keep the change. When I got it Carlisle and Esme were horrified at my state.  
"S'up Mom?" I asked Esme, she just shook her head at me.  
"Fine!" I stormed off to my bedroom to wallow in my thoughts of Bella. I silently dozed off , sinking into quiet dreams of Bella.

**Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JASPER POINT OF VIEW**

Edward sighed and I laughed. "What now?" I asked him slightly confused at his reaction. He didn't even like Bella enough to say good bye yesterday, but all of a sudden he's huffing and puffing at me not offering her a lift.  
"Nothing." He lied, I knew he was lying. From the way he rustled his hair, it was an I'm Edward Cullen and I'm lying to you gesture. I laughed at him. If he wanted to huff and puff about my friend Bella I'd let him.  
"I'll be in the car," I called out to him as I got out my phone. I'd ask Bella if she wanted a lift, Edward sulking was a horrible process, 3 days from now when he's still in a mood I'd wish I'd done this. So I will. I typed my message before awaiting her reply. 

From: Bella (new)

Message: _what are you taking the car or something?: S x_

I punched in my reply, _naah for some bizarre reason my brother is moaning that I didn't offer you a lift, you coming or what?:) xx_

I wondered if she felt any interest in my 'heart throb' brother. I'd heard hundreds of girls describing him, and comparing me to him. The agony, when they decided that he was better looking but I was half decent was indescribable. Being twin brothers we were almost identical, ignoring Edwards reddish brown hair and my baby blonde hair. Edward had bright green eyes, and I have dark blue eyes. Other than that we were quite similar, I guess girls like gingers? I don't care what all girls think, just Alice. And unfortunately for me Alice was taken, by my brother. Although Edward didn't like her, I used to be friends with them both, it was a gradual separation. I just stopped talking to my brother partly because he stole the girl I love, and partly because he can be an idiot.

I got Bella's reply. She told me she'd be ready in 10 minutes. I beeped at Edward. HE was taking so long. I beeped again. "OI!" I shouted to the house. Carlisle, my father was getting in the car beside me.  
"Have a nice day Dad." I smiled at him,  
"Thank you son, you too! I'll see you later." He answered. He was off to the hospital for work. He was a surgeon, a mighty good one if you ask me! He was the most wanted doctor in the whole of Washington. And he chooses this tiny town for reasons that elude me completely. Edward knocked on the window, ushering for me to let him in.  
"You took your time!" I hissed at him, Bella would be waiting. Oh yeah I should tell him I did offer Bella a lift. "Bella will be waiting!" I grinned at him, I know he likes her. He gets her then I get Alice. Sounds good to me! I thought idly.  
"Thanks man." He thanked me and we touched knuckles. I winked cheekily.  
"Now come on lover boy!" He laughed at me and turned on the car, we waved at our mother who was seeing us off on the front door step. Her beautiful face a picture of happiness, we were what Esme had always wanted, and she had the life she'd always wanted. She was happy. And her happiness was hard not to catch; anyone around her was just as merry, each and every day. Like Edward and I. I laughed – as if. We pulled into Bella's drive way and I tried to beep. Before I could Edward grabbed my hand and ran to the door to ring the bell. I laughed, idiot.

*** Bella

I sat bewildered, Edward had a fit? Because of me. Well that was good… I think, Edward was going to pick me up. I was going to be near him again, smell him. I could feel excitement radiating from my pores. Edward Edward Edward Edward I hummed to myself as I ran upstairs to change into some nicer clothes. I hurried through my battered all wardrobe, Red Blouse? Hmm no. Orange Blouse? Defiantly not. I settled for a red shirt, it was checked. I put a black vest on beneath it and a denim skirt with some leggings and snugly ugg boots. It was freezing outside. The fact that ugg's were fashionable at the moment was lucky, I never bothered with trends. I looked myself over in the long mirror in my bedroom, I looked fine. I pulled my hair out of its bobble and began brushing through it quickly; my naturally curly hair was being extremely difficult. I pulled a bit out to the side and pinned it up. Fine. Just in time I heard the door bell ring.  
I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I opened the door and gasped. Edward Cullen was closer than I expected. I was right in his face, he'd had a warm smile on his face, but now it just read shock. My cheeks went bright red,  
"I'm so sorry!" I said trying to refrain from laughing.  
"No, don't be." He was back to his beautiful smile; I waved at Jasper who was watching closely confused. I smiled back at him, remembering the reason he was giving me a lift, realising I didn't know the reason. "Are you ready?" He asked me, breaking my chain of thoughts. His voice, so smooth, so soft, wow.  
"Yep." I answered. "You know Edward, I have a car." I nodded towards my car, which was desperately craving attention. He laughed,  
"Yes, I do." He answered. I pondered his answer as I got into the back seat of his shiny, black BMW next to my friend Jasper.  
"Hey Bella!" he said as I got in, I tripped over something and went flying into him. His laugh shook the car. "Are-you-okay?" he asked in-between his hysterics.  
"I'm fine." I answered. My pride wounded. He took my hand and rubbed it reassuringly. I looked up at his soft blue eyes. He was really a good friend.  
I heard Edward's stereo come to life, I recognized the CD in shock. "Hey Edward. Is that Debussy?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" he asked sheepishly.  
"No, Clare de Lune is great." I answered. Recognizing the familiar tune, my mother would play during her classical music phase. I missed my crazy, brown eyed mom. I was pulled back into reality by my lack of oxygen. Staring into Edwards soft green eyes, if I hadn't been sitting down I'd have fainted.  
"Bella? Breath?" He told me seriously. I followed his instructions and took in a deep breath. I hadn't realised how I had leaned over towards him until I took in his scent. Before I knew it I was at school. Edward opened the door for me when I got out. I thanked him and began to ask him something when Alice came along. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Not acknowledging Jasper and I. damn it. What was I going to ask him? I don't even know. Who was I kidding, I was competing with Alice stinking Roberts. The most sought after girl in my new school. And quite obviously Edward preferred her. He walked away; his eyes didn't leave mine as he was tugged by his pixie like girl friend. When Jasper got out the car he looked at me in utter confusion.  
"Where's my brother gone?" He asked  
"I don't know. Alice took him away." I answered,  
"Oh." He said quietly. I rubbed his arm reassuringly.  
"Let's go to class, we're going to be late." I pulled him to class now, poor Jasper. When we arrived we took our seats. Jasper had a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. I waved at him as he went to his seat and I went to mine. Mike Newton was waiting by my chair.  
"Hey Bella!" He grinned. Ugh not again, I thought to myself as I took my seat and smiled at Mike.  
"Hi Mike. How are you?" I asked, trying to be polite. I didn't actually care.  
"I'm good, so Bella are you free tomorrow night?" I shook my head at him. He sighed. "Well okay, maybe another time." He looked hopeful, and then it was my turn to sigh.  
"Sure thing Mike." I told him as he took his seat next to me.  
"So how you liking Forks?" He asked me, I may not want to date Mike. But he was a good friend.  
"Its cold, wet. What not to like?" I joked. "In all seriousness it's pretty cool here" I answered him.  
"Your good friend with the Cullen's right?" He asked me in disgust. I didn't know what to say to him so I settled for the truth.  
"I'm friends with Jasper; I don't know Edward that well. But he seems nice enough." I lied. I did know Edward and he seemed amazing. His music taste astounded me, his scent engulfed me. And I felt as though I had a little rope inside me drawing me to him. The door creaked open and Alice came in. Trying to look discreet. I saw the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Her mascara was smudged and running down her face. I knew what must have happened and I grinned. Victory!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Edwards POV*

What had I done? I hadn't meant to break up with Alice just yet. I was going to wait. Wait till Bella and I were together. And then explain to her nicely. But I hadn't waited. I'd just broke her heart. I knew why though. I was talking to Bella. When she got out of the car. I held out my hand to her, I helped her out of the car. She was going to say something; she was going to ask me something. And because of Alice I would never know what she was going to ask me. Part of the reason I broke up with Alice, as she grabbed my hand, I'd realised how wrong it felt in mine. After feeling Bella's hand in mine. I hated it. I wanted to throw her hand with her far away and I braced myself to end it. I's explained how I felt. I'd told her I needed space. I wondered if she would hate Bella. If Bella would even think of me. I prayed that Alice just wouldn't care. A memory of the tears pouring down her soft cheeks reminded me that she had cared. She had cared a lot.  
As I walked to form I realised the intentions of one of the guys in my class. Mike Newton. He was in Bella's form. He was going to ask her out. I heard girls gossiping about it on the corners of the school. Because of Alice, he was going to have that opportunity. I could have walked her to form. I could have gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away, leaving her confused, wanting to find the reason for the kiss. She wouldn't have said yes then. She would have said no. She would have needed to know why before going out with anyone else. Justin met me in our usual meeting place. We talked for a minute, but my mind never really left Bella. He asked me about Alice and I'd told him what I'd done. He called me an idiot and laughed. He then asked me in all seriousness if it was okay if he asked her out. I nodded to him. I didn't care who Alice dated. She could date Jasper for all I care.  
I remembered the first year of high school, when Emmet was a senior. He told me just how to ask someone out. I'd followed his advice. And so far not one girl had turned me down. I was sad, I missed my elder brother. We had been really close. I didn't realise how close until he left for college. We hadn't parted on good terms, I shook the awful memory of shouting from my mind, when Emmet got so wound up, and I could hear his icy words echoing in my mind- That was the year everything went bad. When the school decided they loved me, when I forgot about my other brother for Justin. I was everything everyone wanted. But me, I didn't want the group of girls that followed me round. Not really. I just wanted Bella. Thinking now, I didn't realise just how wrong I was, how much I hated my life until now, until I had Bella. Today, I would ask her to be my girlfriend. As I thought this nerves wracked my whole body. If she wasn't already with Mike Newton. Justin was muttering something to me and I answered him, I didn't know what he said and I didn't know what I answered but for some bizarre reason he understood what I said. I passed E2 Bella's form room. I had an idea. I called Justin out.  
"Justin!" I called to my friend who was just about out of hearing zone. "Come back."  
He came back obediently I told him the plan. And he nodded to me in understanding. My heart stopped as I heard Bella's laugh as Justin opened the door.  
"Excuse me sir, Mr Edwards" I laughed as he used my first name as the teacher that wanted her, "would like a word with Bella."  
"Very well, off you go Swan." I heard her form tutor say. And then I saw her walk out the door confused. For the first time I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a black vest that hugged her perfect figure tightly and a short denim skirt, with black leggings and a red shirt. I took in a breath of air. She was beautiful. Her confused face was slightly pink; I braced myself to ask her the question. But I couldn't, I feared rejection of the all too perfect girl in front of me.  
"Mr Edwards I guess?" she laughed softly, her delicate frame shaking.  
"Yep." I answered, popping the little p at the end.  
"You wanted to speak to me, sir!" she laughed at the end.  
"Yes, Yes I did." I sighed. "Will you go" I stopped, "Will you be my lap partner?" I asked her. I felt like kicking myself. I wouldn't get an opportunity like this again. Justin was far down the hall. And the rest of the school was in lessons.  
"Err sure," she answered, her usually creamy cheeks were a light pink. I wanted to kiss her on the cheek like I had planned. But I couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to ask her out. And now I was stood here like a fish staring at her. After asking her to be my lap partner. Right Smooth! I thought to myself. Ugh why was I such a spineless shrimp? "Well I'll see you later then." I told her. I leaned in about to kiss her, my lips edged closer getting ready for contact with her cheek. The bell rang and I jumped. She looked at me startled. I sighed. "Cya Later Bella." I muttered before walking away completely and utterly hating myself. "Oh wait!" I turned, she turned. "What were you going to ask me before?" I asked her remembering her face as Alice had pulled me from her.  
"The exact same thing." She answered, "Is that all now?" She asked.  
"Yeah," I lied. I pushed my hands through my messy hair as I walked away.

The day went so slowly, each lesson felt like 4. Finally the fourth bell rang, it was lunch at last. Not that I was specifically hungry. I just needed to see Bella. I needed to see she was safe. I'd spent the whole of the morning worrying about her. Praying that she was okay. And then came the fears of rejection. Would she be sitting with Mike at lunch time? Would she sit with me if I asked? I liked to think yes, but I had no idea what she would do. I walked to the canteen with Justin. He spoke to me and like this morning I answered him without thinking. I joined the lunch queue and saw Bella. She was at the front. I waved to her, she turned and smiled. She came over with her empty tray. "Hey!" She greeted me. I smiled at her.  
"Hey," I answered, she started swaying; I looked at her in shock. She wasn't breathing. "Bella. Breath" I told her like I had this morning.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I do that." She apologised, her eyes were glistening.  
"Don't be sorry," I answered and impulsely took her into my arms. I was shocked at my sudden action. But she didn't seem to care; she nestled into my chest and breathed in. I remembered Justin who was stood at my side.  
"Bella, this is Justin, Justin Bella." Bella smiled at him and Justin held out his hand. She shook it and then took her tray. They started talking to each other, before I could invite Bella to sit with us Justin had. Ugh I really was going to have to get quicker.  
"Sure, I'll tell Jasper." Justin snarled. He hated Jasper with a vengeance. "Is there a problem?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"No, tell Jasper to come sit with us too." I answered her. So what if Justin hated him. He was my brother and he was Bella's friend. I watched as she skipped over to where Jasper was sitting with Alice. Alice. Oh yeah, I guess Jasper will be sitting with her today. Bella came back.  
"He's staying over there. I don't think Alice wants to come either." She declared. I nodded at her as I reached the front of the queue.  
"What are you having?" the dinner lady asked, I pointed to a jacket potatoe and made my way to the salad counter. I picked out some peppers, cucumber, coleslaw and tuna mayonnaise. I went to sit at our usually table where the others were waiting for us.  
"Hey Edward." Someone called out. I waved in his direction as I collected the cutlery. I sat down and for some strange reason Mike was sat at our table. Oh well. The more the merrier. Ha. Bella came up behind me; I heard her laughing at something Justin had said. I would have to explain to him that Bella Swan was mine.

**So what do you think? Review and Let me know. Or you can inbox me! Please come on! :) **

**Also if any one has ideas of what could happen please let me know. I'm always interested!  
ROSIE :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

I laughed at Mike's feeble attempt at humour as I heard the door creak open. A tall boy with sand hair entered the chaotic classroom, he cleared his throat. Mr Varner looked at him and he began to speak. "Excuse me sir, Mr Edwards would like a word with Bella." I was confused. Who on earth was Mr Edwards. Although, thinking the name was painful. It bought back the disappointing memories of earlier on, when Edward left me for his girlfriend. When Edward just walked away, I still hadn't remembered what I was going to ask the beautiful boy who'd captured my heart in the few short day's I'd known him. I heard Mr Varner's rusty voice. "Very well, off you go Swan." I followed Justin out of the now silent class room; I stopped in shock as I took in the boy stood just beside the door, an unreadable expression on his perfect face. Suddenly I found things very funny and started laughing.  
"Mr Edwards, I guess?" I laughed again.  
"Yep." He answered me; I waited for him to say something. Nothing.  
"You wanted to speak to me, Sir?" I laughed quietly at the end. Sir Edward, that was funny.  
""Yes, Yes I did." He answered me then sighed. "Will you go" He took a breath, and I held one. "Will you be my lap partner?" He asked me. I was shocked, confused. What did I think he was going to ask me? I felt so stupid.  
"Err Sure." I answered.  
"Well I'll see you later then." He told me finally, Suddenly he was moving closer, his mouth was at my cheek, I could feel my cheeks going red, I thought he was going to kiss me, I was happy excited. The Bell rang and broke the romantic silence, I paused in confusion. What the hell? Edward was with Alice- I think. Was he about to kiss me? What was he doing? I looked up at him through my thick black lashes, trying to convey the unreadable expression he'd been showing me all morning.  
"Cya Later Bella."He called before walking away with a dark look on his face; I sighed and turned around ready to gather my things from my form room. "Oh wait!" I turned, to see his face in the same unreadable expression from before.  
"What were you going to ask me before?" he asked, I stopped.  
"The exact same thing." I lied, unwilling to explain that I had absolutely no idea "Is that all now?" I asked  
"Yeah," he said before running his long fingers through his rustled hair as he walked away his hands found his pockets, he put his gorgeous head down and walked along the corridor ignoring all the friendly greetings thrown at him. I sighed, Oh Bella. You cannot possibly want this guy, he is completely and utterly out of your league. The little voice that constantly put me down went on and on at me. Who gives a shit? I thought. If I wanted to think Edward Cullen liked me, then I would! Suck on that voice! I sighed again. I'm arguing with myself. I have gone completely and utterly insane. Oh well, I thought quietly. I'm in love. When I went back in the form room, things had pretty much picked up from where they left off. It was noisy and unorganized again. I gathered my things together as I prepared for an extrememly long day. Mike as usual was by my side. Muttering about some sort of basket ball game, I tried to answer when I was supposed to, but I wasn't doing very well. The first 4 lessons passed in the exact same manner. When the fourth bell finally rang I was ecstatic. I was going to see him again, Yippee! I groaned, did I seriously just think yippee... Oh dear. I heard Jasper from behind. I turned to face him; I smiled at him before stopping away from the crowd to wait for my best friend.  
"Hey Jazz" I said grinning. I took his hand and we walked to the canteen, my eyes searched the room for Edward. Nowhere. I sighed. Jasper and I spoke about the English assignment we'd been set. It wasn't going to be too hard, just an essay comparing war literature. Jasper moaned a bit and I promised to help him. He caught sight of Alice then. He politely excused himself before rushing to her, leaving me stood like a loner in the lunch queue. A few people with familiar faces greeted me, I smiled at them. When I heard his voice, I was finally at home. I turned to see him waving to me. The simple gesture had made my day. My heart skipped a few beats as I tried to skip to him gracefully.  
"Hey," I said trying to remember to breath. Failing to remember to breath.  
"Hey" He answered, his voice made me sigh. I forgot to breath, I played over his simple greeting over and over in my head. His velvet smooth voice. I felt his arms on mine shaking me, I heard him say my name followed by an instruction. I followed the instruction. Holy shit. What had I done? I'd just completely embarrassed myself in front of him. Oops! I felt a tear well up in my eye. I tried to push it away. Suddenly I was in Edwards arms. I felt so whole. I didn't move. I could feel his presence, I could smell him. I was so close. I nestled into his toned chest. Edward shuffled and I fell out of his chest. He introduced me to the sand haired boy who had called me out of form this morning. Justin, he held out his hand and I shook it to be polite. After a few minutes I was sat at the table with Edward. I was sat in-between Edward and Mike. Awkward much? Yes, as we sat all the way through lunch. I smiled when necessary, laughed when I was supposed to and answered everyone's questions. Some people thought Edward and I were together. I did nothing to suppress their suspicions. And neither did Edward. I grinned when I saw Jasper over my shoulder with Alice. I gave him thumbs up of encouragement. Wishing him luck. He winked back and I smiled at him, one of the many things I loved about my best friend was his gift to make people happy. It's like he could control my emotions. Something I loved about his brother was the way he was holding my hand beneath the table. At this moment I felt that everything was absolutely right. Jasper with Alice and me here, Right now with Edward his fingers laced around mine, our hands fit together perfectly and I knew right there and then, we were made to be together.

**Hey! I hope you guys like this so far. Like I said I need some ideas! Thank you to my loyal follower SonisAngel you're the reason I keep on with this! I got some emails saying people have subscribed to the story, so you guys could you please review! I need to know what you guys think! And Il try my best to update as much as possible but my laptop is broke so I have to use my Dads ! But Im trying! I look foward to hearing from you lot! ROSIE**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward's POV-

I was so happy, I played over Bella's response to Cody's deliberate question, and I'd instructed him to ask.

"So you guys are together?" He asked, sounding deeply suspicious.

"Sure," Bella brushed it off. I'd grinned. Success, she must like me!

I was so happy I could have run a mile with a grin on my stupid face. I could have done that happily. And come back for more! The way we acted that lunch time was like a perfect couple, hand in hand,

If Jasper hadn't of been in the car on the way back from school I would have kissed her. I grinned at the memories I had of Bella. I wondered idly if we were moving too fast, and at the minute I knew we

Were. Things were so wrong. I barely knew her, what was she going to do? She mightn't be what she seems and I've seen nice girls turn evil in seconds. Seeing this had really changed me. The night

Emmet left echoed in my mind. I tried to shove the darkness away but the flash backs came too quickly._ "You what?" Emmet roared in my face, "She said we'd broken up? YOU LIAR!" He screeched._

_I shuddered._

"_She said that, I swear!" I answered back, regretting what had happened with Rosalie the minute I had done it._

_I remembered the way she came on to me, the way she held herself to me. How she seduced me with her mere presence. Emmet didn't seem to regard Rosalie in the wrong at all. And that seemed unfair._

"_Why don't you blame that cow? Isn't her fault? She came on to me!" I answered his glare._

"_I did not, you might has well have forced yourself on me!" The lying cow lied._

"_Shut up Rosalie! What are you even doing here?" I roared at the girl. _

"_Good Bye Edward." My brother said as he took his girlfriend by the hand and walked out of the Cullen house forever. _

I pulled myself out of the nightmare and tried to be happy, I tried to block all of the bad thoughts. But the horrible feelings I had felt echoed. I tried to remember that Bella wasn't Rosalie and failed.

So when my phone buzzed and I realised the sender, I threw it to the side in annoyance.

Bella's POV-

I waited for his reply, I wondered if he would reply. I'd asked him, what we were. I waited paitently for an hour, but after this time I was shaking in worry. He was going to laugh, he was going to think

I was a stupid tart, who didn't deserve his attention. He'd change, from the Edward I knew, to the Edward the rest of the school seemed to think existed. I sat staring at the phone for what felt like

Hours, I had almost instantly regretted sending Edward that message. I looked at it once more.

To: EDWARD

Message: Where do we stand? B-x

Yes, he was definatly going to laugh. I sat feeling sorry for myself as I watched some sort of cookery show. It showed an Italian dinner and it looked quite nice, although I knew I would never put that

Much effort into Charlie's cooking. Oh well, I suddenly rmembered to check the Fish I had put in the oven and rushed to the kitchen, It was done, perfect I thought as I set to work on Charlies dinner.

I could finally distract myself from Edward.

EDWARDS POV-

When I checked my phone finally I didn't know what to say, I read Bella's message a few times. I didn't know. At the moment, in my current state of mind. I didn't deserve her. I was worthless.

I had done bad things, things that Bella didn't deserve to indure. And so I'd tell her, I'd tell her I didn't want to be with her. I'd explain I wasn't ready and everything was going to be okay.

I hope.

As I arrived at school with Jasper I scanned the car park for Bella's truck. I didn't see it anywhere. I asked Jasper where she'd be and he told me he had no idea, I saw him wonder of in Alice's direction.

Alice. I understood why I could endure to be with her, because there was no way I would care if I hurt her, with Bella I would die before I let a hair on her head be harmed. I would care.. a lot.

I searched for her. I hoped she would understand, I hoped she would just say okay, I hoped she didn't feel the way I felt about her. And if she didn't then all would be okay. I could pretend I'd never

Met her, I could leave her to Mike Newton. Even the thought of leaving Bella hurt me. I knew there and then I couldn't be without her. But I would try. I imagined her telling me she loved me.

I was certain it was all make believe and I would never hear the words from her lips. And then a part of me, so small I barely heard it told me she did. And I would hear them soon. The other 99 % of me

Wept, and cried. My insides were like a pool of emotion, the emotions I had completely suppressed till I'd met Bella. The emotions I hadn't really understood till she came into my life. I hoped that one

Day I would be normal, I could tell her all the things I couldn't say now. And I prayed that one day I would be secure enough to speak to her. To love her. To be hers. My heart throbbed in pain as

I thought of the unlikely chances of Bella loving me. And then I saw her, My heart stopped as usual. I saw her beautiful face in a mixture of expressions. Hate, sadness I stopped and decided to leave

her until I was ready to tell her, tell her the awful things I had to say. The horrid things I cringed from I almost dropped to my knees in agony. I couldn't bare the thoughts of telling Bella. I didn't care. Because

I did, I really really did.

Bella's POV-

As I got out of bed I saw my tear stained face. I tried to get ready but I couldnt function. I collapsed and let my emotions over flow again. I regretted sending the text, I regretted mooving to Forks I

just wanted to die, I just wanted to leave my body to forget everything. But I couldnt do that. I got up and got dressed. Supressing my thoughts. I would be okay. I would be happy, when I get to

school I will see Jasper, he will make me happy. He can't help but make me happy. He was brilliant, unlike his stupid, self centred brother. Who liked to make girls fall in love at his will and then leave

them sad, alone. I knew what Edward would have said if he'd have replied, he'd have said nowhere, stop texting me you freak! I cringed at the thought. My Edward hated me, my Edward didnt care.

And my Edward, wasnt my Edward at all. He was Edward, plain I hate Bella so much Edward. And I couldnt change that. Suddenly I found myself at school, driving without thought, my mind absent

from my body. I wimpered. I was going to have to face him sooner or later. I saw him, I saw his mesmorising green eyes. I chose Later, I pretended I was ignorant as I carried on driving and got out of

the car, not one glance in his direction. The rain around me was light but the sky was dark due to the winter months. I was drenched when I got to the school. I got to my seat and let out a sigh of

releif, I wasnt going to see Edward till 5th lesson. And then I would pretend I didnt care. I would act as if he was noone, i could do that. I got a B+ in Drama. And then I saw Mike Newton. I closed my

eyes and braced myself for his attack.

**+ Please can you guys review! It would mean a lot! I only have 3 neeed moree! PLEASEE:)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward-

As the final bell rang, declaring 5th lesson I shuddered. All day, I'd continued in a trance, in a dark, dangerous trance. Justin had let me be, but others had often interrupted and that was when the

pain would start again, that was when I could feel my heart breaking into 2 massive pieces. When I thought of what I would have to say to the girl I was madly in love with I almost collapsed in grief.

Why would I have to do this? Why couldn't I be normal? I questioned myself. Why couldn't I be perfect, like Bella? Why couldn't I be right for her? My head was swirling with questions I couldn't

answer, questions I barely knew the answer too. I bowed my head low, trying to avoid the excited first years. I ducked my head and managed to get past unidentified. In the corridor I passed Justin

he gave me a nod and I stopped dead in my tracks. I had the signal, she was there. I remembered the moment I came out from my daze to ask Justin to do this for me. As I entered the classroom I sighed.

I saw Jasper in the corner and Mike Newton hovering at the edge of my bench, or Bella and I's bench. Bella looked up through her thick black lashes. My heart quickened as I resisted the booming

erg to kiss her, to grab her in my arms and never let go.

"Hey." I breathed.  
"Hi." She answered me solemnly. I cringed at her tone. I braced myself for the difficult declaration. I was going to have to lie, a lot.  
"About your text." I started; I took in her completely straight face. "Well... I don't know what you mean. We're nothing, just friends right?" I asked her. The words were like agony. A poison in my

system, and I remembered, the words weren't the poison in my system that was me. That was me all me. I was a bad person. And I did not deserve Bella. This thought was the only thing I let myself think

as I started to speak again. Before I could Bella spoke.  
"Yeah, I know. I wanted to know for sure you felt that way too." She answered. I was going to howl in pain, I was going to fall. I didn't understand how those few lines had made me feel. I was in pure

pain, agony. And I didn't understand how Bella had done this to me. I loved her and this is how she makes me feel. I remembered the times with Alice. I didn't care; she didn't affect me at all. She could

say whatever she wanted, and I never ever felt the grief I felt in that second. The phrase 'you've got to learn what's good for you' went over and over in my mind.

"Glad that's settled." I lied, and I brushed my fingers through my messy hair. I saw Jasper on the other side of the room, observing us carefully. I remembered our old sign language. The language

two brothers had used to communicate in a simpler time. In a time when they were joined at hip, before one of the brothers ruined the solid relationship. I moved my head up then to the left. And

I hoped he would catch on. He looked at me for a split second then responded. He moved his head left to right then up. Yes I should sort it out, and me telling her she was nothing was exactly how I

was doing that. I was making sure she was going to be safe; I was protecting her from heart break in the future. But I realised she didn't care about me; she had just told me so. So I wasn't protecting

her from anything. I was just hurting myself by loving the wrong person. I sighed. If only life was simple, I was 12 and Jasper, Emmet and I were all good friends. I remembered playing in the garden

I remembered having rides on my elder brothers solid back, time spent in jasper and I's 'special tree house' when we devoted hours to silly languages we made up. And then I remembered playing the

Piano. Letting myself unwind and composing soft tunes, transferring my emotions to music. Music that my mother adored, I promised myself I would go home and go straight to my old piano. I

Wondered if the beautiful, sleek grand piano was still in tune. And I prayed with all my heart it was. I would enjoy writing the soft, beautiful piece playing through my mind. With a jolt I realised this tune

were my thoughts on Bella? The melody which had haunted me for days were sat next to me and I was staring at her blankly I gave her a little smile as I heard the final bell go. Music time. I made my way

over to Jasper after gathering my things and shoving them in my bag. Before I could leave the door with my brother Justin came over grinning.

"Meet me at my house 7 30 invite everyone, I'm having a massive party." He said happily. I smiled. Okay I thought. I'd invite Jasper and Cody. Maybe Jessica but I had a feeling Justin had invited her

Already, I wondered if Bella had invited. I lied to myself as I declared that I didn't care. As I turned away I saw her talking to Justin, I guess she was invited. Good for her I thought bitterly. A long night

Lay ahead of me. As I got into my car I smiled, the weekend I thought merrily. Its Friday I thought again. And I may not get the chance to write anything tonight but tomorrow I could play all day

For my beautiful mother. I loved Esme very much and I know that she loves me too. She also thinks I am the worst son of all 3 since the incident. But I pray at night she still likes me. Liking someone and

Loving someone are completely different. I thought about my relationship with Emmet, although at the moment I dislike him more than the 50s music. I would jump in front of a bullet for my big

brother without a second thought. As I pulled into the all too familiar drive way I saw my Fathers car parked outside. Well that was odd. He wasn't due home till 5, I looked at the clock, and it was 5

I realised that all of Jaspers complaints at the speed of my driving were correct. Oops I thought. I owed him an apology. But he wasn't going to get one. As I rushed to my room I stopped of two doors

down. "Jasper, will you come with me to Justin's party tonight?" I asked him,

"Errm, Sure..." He answered. Although I knew he was thinking of how awful the experience would be, "What time shall I be ready?" He asked.

"Well Justin lives about 20 minutes away, so if your ready by 6 30 we can pick up a few people on the way, anyone you want to pick up?" I asked him, praying he wouldn't say Bella.

"Just Bella, but I bet you've already asked her?" He asked me. I shook my head, Jasper wasn't one to pry, he moved on, "And Alice" He took in my reaction, "If thats okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure" I didn't care who Alice dated. I didn't care at all. Bella lived near by and so did Alice so 6 30 would be fine. I told Justin to sort out the times with the girls before I went to my room and got in

the boiling hot shower. I had started it running before I went to Jaspers room and by now it was boiling hot. As I got in the shower I breathed in the steam. The boiling water felt nice against my

body. The warmth was comforting and I forgot the world until the water began to go cold, it went slightly warm, but compared to the temperature of the water earlier, it was like someone had

thrown a bucket of ice over my head, I was thankful that I'd already washed my hair and body. As I wrapped the cream towel around my waist I grabbed another and ran it through my hair, so it was

dryer than before. I wouldn't bother drying it with the hair dryer as I still had an hour and a half before the party. My room was quite tidy and as I got to the mirrored wardrobes I took in my

appearance, and laughed. I was soaking wet, wrapped in a towel with another around my head just like a girl. I slid open the door and realised I'd gone to the wrong compartment. I was facing shelves

and shelves of shoes, everysingle pair I owned, adding to about 35 pairs. I walked further along and opened the third door along. I took out a dark grey T-shirt with some sort of purple logo, it was

something like Ralph lauren but I didn't take in the actual make. I grabbed a pair of deep blue jeans, my favourite pair and a black coat. I laid them all on my bed as I went to find my underwear. The 2nd

cupboard was full of drawers and I was pretty sure one of the drawers had socks and another had underwear. I was right. I gathered some calvin klein boxers and some plain black socks. I placed the

clothes on my bed with the rest of my outfit, I rubbed myself dry and finally slid on the clothes, the soft material felt like silk against my bare chest. As I walked back to the cupboard with my shoes I

took out a pair of trainers. Not running shoes, just the designed make, they were nike or puma, I didn't take notice. But they were black with purple laces and a purple tick. Not bad, I thought.

I looked at myself in the mirror and felt I was close to what I had been before Bella but with a better friendship with my brother and grinned.

Who needs Bella? I ignored the tiny voice in my head that screamed _I do_

**Please Review! K THANKS BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Oh I do love Parties

**Bella's POV:**

So what? Edward didn't like me, he liked his stinking girlfriend. So what? I asked myself over and over and over. I knew it was pointless, I knew exactly what. I was

Completely in love with him. And him not liking me back was pure agony. I got into my messy clothes and picked up a book. Barely understanding the context, I got a text

I hopped over to my phone and saw the message,

From: JASPER

Message: Hey Bella, Party at Justins tonight me, Alice and Edward will pick you up at 6:30 make sure your ready by then. Look smart : ) xx

I typed in my reply, and I rushed to the shower to wash my hair, I looked at the clock, 5:15, I was going to have to be quick. I put my hair in a shower cap and washed myself

Thouroughly before hopping out with a towel wrapped around me. Doing this, getting ready I mean. It was simple, easy and kept my mind of him. Of Edward. I dried myself

Then sat my self in front of the mirror, blow dryer in hand and dried my hair. It took about 10 minutes. When it was straight and dry, I clipped up the back into a neat bun.

I pulled out a few strands of hair and curled them, a classy, sexy look. I told myself. I wondered how long it would take me before I backed out in worry because of what it looked like.

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out my favourite dress, it was dark green. A couple of inches past my thigh. It was beautiful. It had a silver waist band with little diamonds.

The neck line was quite low and every time I passed the mirror I blushed. I got out some silver heels. They were about 6 inches high. I scanned myself in the mirror.

I looked okay. But I was missing something. I took out the silver necklace my mother had given me for my birthday, and now I looked perfect. I smiled at my reflection.

I checked the clock 6:15, well id done okay, almost ready I thought as I quickly put my mascara, eye liner and the rest of my make up on. I'd just finished applying the makeup when the doorbell rang.

I rushed down the stairs focusing on not falling flat on my face in these heels as I opened the door. I nearly screamed when Edward stood taking in my appearance.

He was gorgeous, absolutely stunning and as I stood looking at him through the door I sighed, and let out a small greeting as I remembered that his girlfriend was in the car behind.

"Hey," He breathed.

"Hi," I answered. Trying to catch my breath.

"You don't mind that I knocked, not Jasper its just I felt a bit sick. Jaspers and Alice's lovey dovey googly eyes they keep giving each other." I was confused, Jasper loved his brother

He would never make a move on his brothers girlfriend, unless. She wasn't his girlfriend.

"No, that's fine," I commented, I felt the brave Bella I used to be seep through, " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edwards eyes lit up and it made me smile. The way his beautiful green eyes moved and I felt the butterflys in my stomach flapping. He held out his arm, I linked it and

.we walked to the car, arm in arm. I was kind of sad when we got to the car and I had to leave his side. I almost winced as he shut the door on me to get in the drivers seat.

**Edwards POV:**

And as I got in the car I almost winced. I couldn't do this, not to her. I loved her. How could I be with her. When I would end up hurting her. Like I always do?

But as I looked at her through the mirror I couldn't help it, I loved her and I was too selfish to worry about anything else. All the way to Justins house I watched her through the mirror.

And all the while she watched me through that very same mirror. I wondered what Alice would think, and I knew I just didn't care.

-3 hours later-

What the hell? Bella? Where the hell is she? I screamed in my head, She was here too minutes ago, drunk as hell and now? Staggering around somewhere on the streets?

I picked up my cell phone and called her.

"hello," she murmered

"Bella!" I paused " Where are you?"

"Justins house?" she answered her words slurring together.

I sighed in releif, "where about?" I asked,

"with Justin," she answered me, I tried to ignore the little envy monster inside me.

"Where though?" I asked trying to get a straight answer.

"By the table with the food! " she said as though it was blaringly obvious.

"I'll be there in a minute" I laughed.

"Love you" she said and my heart stopped, what did she say? Did she say.. No she couldn't have. Because she didn't. Right?

As I reached her she ran over to me in floods of tears. I was horrified, I held her to me and took her away from the crowd to Justins garden.

"Whats a matter?" She shook her head at me, "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything!" She screeched.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because I love you!" She whispered. I couldn't control myself and a huge grin spread across my face, " and your laughing at me, because you don't care, you just don't.

You don't love me. You don't even like me! And everything is all-" And then I heard nothing, as her lips swayed against mine. I felt strong, I was strong.

Because she loved me. And I could think of no better way to prove I loved her more than this. She leant away gasping for breath and then she rushed away.

I stared after her in confusion as I watched her run from me, I ran after her and grabbed her in my arms.

"Bella, I love you too. And I'm selfish enough to ask you to be mine." I said as I held her hand to my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Bella's POV**

"And I'm selfish enough, to ask you to be mine," I played the line over and over in my head; I sighed as I looked out my bedroom window, at the bright sun which was forcing me to wake up. And then

I realised, sun! It was actually sunny! The sun was out for the first time I'd been here, in forks! And boy was I glad. I hopped out of the bed and ran down stairs. I could smell the bacon and eggs Charlie

was making, and I grinned, my favourite!

"Morning Bella!" He called from the kitchen, "Want some bacon?" I heard him laugh. "Wait don't answer that, I already know its yes!" I chuckled and walked into the kitchen. I sat down on the high

stool and waited like a child for my father to give me breakfast,

"What's with you today kiddo? Haven't seen you this happy since before you came here! Enjoy the party did you? But careful hey, that Justin kid has a bad rep with the parents." I laughed at my

Father, Justin? He had no idea, I didn't care at all whether Justin had a bad rep, I didn't care if Justin existed, It was about Edward, he was the reason I was happy, he was the reason I felt so safe, secure

And I hadn't felt that way since before I came here.

"Don't, worry Dad; I don't have any feelings for Justin. I don't like bad boys." I laughed at how ridiculous I sounded and my father raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, what you doing today?" he asked trying to save the subject from my preference in the male species.

"I don't know, maybe go and see the Cullen's," I tried to sound nonchalant but I failed, I knew he could see how ecstatic I was, but I didn't care.

"Okay then." He answered, "Anyway I'm going fishing, I'll be home about 5," He said as he slid my breakfast across the table.

"Thanks Dad, have fun!" I called as he left the house.

I walked upstairs and checked my phone for messages, I grinned as I saw the red light flashing on my phone, and I did have a message. I picked it up and saw 3 messages.

_**Sender: Edward  
Time Sent: 8:30 am  
Message: Hey, I dunno whether you're awake yet. Text me when you are. I love you x**_

My heart sped up as I read the last few words. And then I laughed at the time he sent it 8:30, it's like he didn't know me at all. When have I ever been up at 8:30, I checked the next message.

_**Sender: Edward  
Time Sent: 8:50am  
Message: Okay, so you must be asleep, or ignoring me :S **_

And my last message,

_**Sender: Jess  
Time Sent: 10:30  
Message: What you doing today Bella, I'm bored out of my mind!x**_

I pondered what to say to Edward, and hastily typed in my reply.

_**To: Edward  
Message: Don't be silly, I'd never ignore you. P.S I'm awake now ;)**_

Seconds later my phone buzzed a message from him. And as I read it I grinned, I was going to the Cullen's house after all! And then I remembered Jess, I wondered if Edward would mind us all going

out together, I hoped not as I answered Jess's message,

_**To: Jess  
Message: Hey, just woke up. I'm going to the Cullen's today come along! Edward won't mind! **_

Her reply came 20 seconds later,

_**Sender: Jess  
Message: I'll be at yours in 5 minutes, we can get ready together x**_

I grinned; I could tell her all about last night! When she got here, she picked up on my mood straight away.

"Why are you so cheerful?" She asked laughing.

"Well..." I pondered what to tell her, and decided I should just tell her everything, I hoped she wouldn't be bitter, she told me she never liked him and they were only together for a few days.

"Edward kissed me last night," I grinned, she grinned and then we both jumped up and down in excitement.

"Bella, you've been here 2 weeks and already half of the school is falling at your feet! You're so lucky!"

"Well, just Edward, and he's not exactly falling at my feet," I laughed,

"And Justin, Mike, Jasper, Peter and Tyler!"

"Jess, I don't even know half the people on the list,"

"Well they know you" she laughed as we ran up the stairs to get ready. Half an hour later we were at the Cullen's; I wasn't surprised when I saw Justin and Tyler's cars outside.

**Edwards POV:**

"Shut up Edward, she'll be here in a minute." Jasper groaned,

"So what I can't worry about Bella but you can whine about Alice nonstop?" I growled back.

"Chill out," Jasper laughed.

And then I heard the bell ring, I rushed to the door and opened it and groaned again when it was Tyler. Who the hell invited him? And then I remembered that I did. Whoops. Justin would be here

Any second too, I prayed that Bella wouldn't feel uncomfortable. The door rang again and I ordered Tyler to let Justin in too. We sat in front of the TV for about 20 minutes I just watched the clock

yearning for 11:30 to come. And then the bell rang again, before I could get to the door Esme had answered it.

"Good Morning Mrs Cullen, I'm Bella and this is-" her soft voice was cut off,

"Jessica, we've met before," I growled to myself as I heard Jessica's arrival, who the hell invited her? Bella.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Please call me Esme." My mother answered her and let her in giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I laughed when I saw her ignore Jessica. Way. I thought, as Esme moved

out the way my eyes locked on Bella's, I felt as though I should rush to her and keep her by my side forever, but I didn't. I stayed right where I was and smiled, Jessica grinned at me and I nodded.

I moved closer and hugged Bella,

"Hey," I breathed,

"Hi." She answered me and her soft voice just about took my breath away. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Jess, It's just she was going to come round and I felt rude."

I tried to be angry and failed, and took her hand and answered. "As long as your happy." Before I kissed her forehead. Jessica walked away to go talk to the other boys, I was quite glad she'd come

now Justin and Tyler could ogle at someone who wasn't Bella, she waved at Jasper as I took her into my Fathers study to introduce her. I felt as though I should, because I loved her and she deserved

to be introduced properly, she asked me where we were going and I told her to my father, she was worried about making a good impression and all, I put my finger to her lips and whispered.

"Your perfect, there is no way you can't make a good impression." I watched her pale white cheeks turn pink. And kissed them softly before continuing up the stairs to my Fathers study. I knocked,

"Come in," I heard his voice echo from his big, empty looking room. Full of books and other things that didn't take up much space.

"Dad," I cleared my throat, "I'd like to introduce you to Bella," he smiled a warm smile and got out of his seat to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," He said as he gave her a hug. I almost winced as she let go of my hand to return the hug.

"You too, sir." She smiled, her cheeks were bright pink again and it made me laugh.

"You do know, you're the first young lady Edward has ever properly introduced me too." He laughed and again her cheeks flamed.

"Wow, that's-" She didn't finish, I guessed that she couldn't think of a word to describe how strange I was.

"I've never had someone I felt was important enough in my life for you to meet," I answered him trying to explain to them both how much Bella meant to me. I took her hand again and we went

back downstairs, she smiled at me and my heart stopped. I could get used to this love thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Bella's POV**

"Strike!" I laughed as I hopped back over pulling a tongue at Jasper on the way.

"Think you're all that hey Swan?" Jasper teased,

"Yep" I answered him, the p on the end popping. I heard Edwards laugh from behind be as he covered my yes and whispered,

"Guess who." I laughed at him, did he actually think I wouldn't recognize his voice, I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Hmm..." I paused, "Is it Edward?" I laughed and turned to face him.

"Got me!" He pretended to hit his forehead in frustration. He bent down and kissed me softly and pulled away seconds later leaving me wanting more. I turned around again and saw Jessica, Tyler,

Alice, Justin and Jasper all watching us and giggled. My cheeks must have been bright pink but I honestly didn't care. It was Edwards turn and he skipped over after shouting,

"This is for you Bella." He pointed to me, I laughed. I watched the ball as it rolled along the lane finally hitting 1 pin down. Everyone was in fits of laughter and I turned to Edward laughing.

"Oops." He said, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh come back, you big baby," He rushed back to me and sat on the seat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder as I watched Jessica take her turn. We sat there quiet just watching everyone else for

About 3 minutes until a song came on. It was so soft and mellow I was confused.

"This is your song," he whispered in my ear, I heard the piano go higher, "I wrote it for you." He said quietly, as the music got sweeter and sweeter a tear rolled down my cheek. I almost cried. I looked

Around and realised no one but us had took in the music and everyone else was still playing the game but Jasper, who gave us both a thumbs up. I smiled,

"It's beautiful." I said to him and kissed his hand softly.

"You're beautiful." He answered, Edward Cullen, my boy friend, quite the charmer really.

**Jasper's POV**

"Ha, you think Bella's good, watch this!" Alice teased me as she took her go, a strike.

"High five!" I said as I raised my hand up. She touched my hand and the feeling was electric. I watched as Alice walked away to Justin who was calling her. I grabbed her hand before she could go

to him, "Alice, will you go out with me," I blurted out. She looked at me startled.

"Jasper, I only just broke up with your brother," She paused before taking my hand as she walked me out the door so we could talk in private, "I can't do that to him; I don't know why you would either."

I didn't know what to say, I Wondered if I should tell her that Edward said he never loved her and was with her for social status. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Edward has Bella now, and besides. I asked him. He said it's chilled. Look Alice, I really like you." I said talking about my feelings was getting easier.

"I like you too Jasper but-" I put my finger to her lips.

"But nothing, if you like me and I like you can we at least, give this a chance?"

"Yeah, we can." She said. I grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She took my hand and we went back in. I was glared at by Justin and I was immediately glad that I'd got in there first, screw you! I thought happily.

"It's your turn Jasper! Where have you been?" Tyler growled.

"Sorry, Sorry!" I laughed at all their angry faces and took my turn. I saw Bella and Edward gazing into each other's eyes and smiled. As I rolled the ball out of my hands it glided along the alley and

I knocked down 9 pins, "Shit! I was so close." I laughed and everyone else did too. I sent off the ball again and knocked down the final pin creating a spare. I high fived Jessica and Tyler and went back

to my seat. After everyone finished bowling we decided to go out for some food, It was about 6:30 so we could eat dinner.

"Let's go to Frankie and Bennies." Tyler said, "They have great Pizza."

"How about we go back to someone's house and order in some pizza?" Alice suggested.

"Listen guys, Bella and I are going to head off. But you could come round to Bella's with us." Edward said.

"Sure, I'll come with you guys," Jess said. Obviously because she still liked Edward.

"Yeah we will too," Alice spoke on behalf of us both.

"Might as well come then," Tyler said

"Fine." Justin groaned. I gave him a sly grin. Bella was his first target, she likes Edward. Alice was his second target and she's with me. What a loser.

"Sure, I don't think Charlie will mind." Bella smiled and we all went back to our cars. Bella, Jessica and Edward took my range rover and Alice, Justin, Tyler and I went in Tylers van.

"We'll follow you then Edward." Tyler called out as we all climbed into the back.

"Hey Tyler can I come with you guys, Edward and Bella are making me feel sick!" She laughed, I laughed too. Because I could really see where she was coming from, they'd been giving eachother

Gooey, love eyes all night. Even I was starting to feel nauseas.

**Bella's POV**

"Jess not coming with us?" I asked him.

"Nope, she said we're making her nauseas with our 'lovey dovey eyes'" I laughed at him.

I was quiet while he started off the engine and got going, he knew the way to my house so I didn't have to tell him anything. As we were driving there I felt oddly safe, I felt so happy and I didn't

Understand why. I knew it was Edward. And that made me feel even more in love, because no one had ever made me feel this way. We talked about stupid things for a bit and then we came to more

Serious stuff, like why I left. But I couldn't talk about it. I just couldn't. It brought back memories, memories I couldn't handle. The screaming echoed in my mind and I started sobbing. Edward let go

Off the wheel to comfort me and within seconds we were in rubble. The glass windows shattered. And there were pieces of window stuck in my arms, all over me. The car was upside down and I was

Screaming. I was screaming and screaming because Edward's eyes were shut. And he was completely silent. He hadn't moved. I screamed his name, I kept screaming.

"Edward!" I called again and again.

I saw the lights come up behind us and then I saw Jasper jump out of the car. I saw them all running as the blood trickled down me and I kept on crying. Tears mixed in the blood as I kept sobbing his

Name. Edward wake up, Edward Edward Edward Edward. Please.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted through the side, "I'm going to get you out first."

"NO!" I screeched, "Get Edward out NOW!" I begged him and begged him but he didn't listen,

"You're bleeding I have to save you first." I cried and cried as he took me out the car. Tyler and Justin were getting Edward out and I was crying and crying. As I got out I rushed to him. I took his hand and

Kissed it, promising him that he'd be okay, I started to think the worst. I thought he was dead. I wondered why no one was giving him CPR and told them to put him down.

As I pushed his chest I thought of how determined I was to save him

I breathed in 5 breaths and repeated it, I went on and on. He coughed. And I almost cried. I was so happy I could have ran a marathon on just this energy.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, "I'm so so sorry!" I whispered again, tears pouring down my eyes, "This is all my fault, all my fault." I was rocking back and forth tears streaming down my face.

He got up slowly and kissed me, trying to calm me down he rubbed my back softly up and down I put my head in his chest as I let out the rest of my sobs, this is all my fault I cried again. The ambulance

Arrived and it took us both, I realised that we crashed into a tree. I apologised to Jasper for breaking his car and he was so understanding that I felt worse. I was a mess, a complete mess. It was all my fault.

**So what did you guys think? Eh? Exciting? Plus- two chapters in one day! Whoo! :D**

**Anyway Please Review and I'll try and update ASAP! See my laptops broke so I've been doing it on my Dads whenever he goes out ;)**

**Anyway ! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! X**

Rosie xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Edwards POV: *3 days later***

"Mom, I'm fine. You can go home!" I moaned as she watched me. I felt so embarrassed I probably looked the same colour as Bella when she blushed. Thinking of Bella made me sad.

"No, you are not fine Edward Cullen." She spat at me. She was very angry with me, she could barely believe that I'd risked my life and Bella's that way. She didn't care about

the car. The car didn't matter to her one bit, Jasper had insurance. And if worst came to worst my dad could buy him a new one on the wages he earns.

"I genuinely cannot believe you did this. How could you be so irresponsible? I thought you loved Bella, risking her life like this was no way to prove it. And now you're in

hospital, you're so lucky she's not dead." She rambled on and on, I stopped listening. I already hated myself. What had I done to her? my mother didn't need to remind me

that she almost bled to death, she didn't need to remind me that the girl I loved was in a room a few corridors down in intensive care, hating herself, because she's silly enough

to believe it's her fault.

"Mom, will you please see if Bella is okay?" I asked her, "I would go myself but I the doctors have taken my crutches away from the last times I snuck out to see her."

"Edward, I really don't think she wants any visitors, last time I went to see her she burst out crying and the nurse's rushed me away," My mother's words cut me like a blade,

I'd done this to her. She was right. I was irresponsible, I was wrong for her. Like Emmet said, I couldn't find anyone without hurting them, like I hurt him, like I hurt Rosalie and

like I hurt my mother when everything kicked off. He was right. This was all my fault.

"Edward, there is no use beating yourself up about it, she forgives you." She said, trying to sooth me. And failing, I already knew she didn't blame me. And that made it worse,

she blamed herself. And it really was entirely my fault. I'd let go off the wheel and then instead of taking it easy and letting her blood stop she'd had to resuscitate me. But she

was okay, the doctors said so. And I was holding on to that fact. She was okay, so I was okay. She was alive, breathing. She was just down the hall, and if I the damn nurse

hadn't stolen my crutches I'd have gone to see her. I decided I would. Whether the nurses liked it or not, I clicked the help button and waited for a nurse to show up.

"Is there a problem with your son Mrs Cullen?" The short lady asked, her dirty blonde hair was stuck to her face with sweat.

"No there isn't a problem," she looked at me, "Is there Edward?"

"Actually, yes there is. I want my crutches back." I told the nurse.

"I'm sorry Edward, but that's not in my power, the doctor thought it best that you should sit and rest, and you wouldn't so he took them," she looked frustrated.

"Well, if you don't give them too me I will crawl to the women's wing on my knees so unless you want that to happen you'd best give them too me." I growled, Esme looked at

me horrified. She couldn't believe that I had spoken to the nurse like that. But I didn't care, if I had to be rude to see Bella then I'd be rude.

"Yes Edward, I can see that you're insistent upon seeing Miss Swan but that isn't possible. I'm sorry," She said, I don't think she realised how serious I was being, I pushed

myself of the bed and began moving out of the room. She rushed after me and stood me up.

"Excuse me miss, I'm trying to get somewhere so if you don't mind, move." I growled again, this was getting frustrating. I just wanted to see Bella.

"Fine, if you wait 5 minutes I will ask Dr Power if you can have your crutches back." She said in admittance, her dark grey eyes showed her annoyance at my persistence. I

smiled sweetly and muttered Thank you.

**Bella's POV:**

"How are you feeling today sweetie?" The brown haired nurse asked me,

"I'm fine thanks, just want to get out of her as soon as possible you know." I replied, because I meant it. I hated being here. Being the centre of attention, visitors, flowers,

chocolates and Edward, he kept hurting himself to see me. And it made me feel awful. I blocked out all the feelings that I'd been keeping in for a while. Then as I started to shut

my eyes I heard his voice.

"How is she?" I heard him ask my nurse, I sighed. I didn't want to admit it but I wanted him to come, I'd missed him. I hadn't seen him since last night and it had been hours.

The nurse filled him in and told him I'd be able to leave in the next day or two. I grinned.

"Hey," He said as he popped his head round the corner. I suddenly realised what I looked like.

"Close your eyes don't look at me. I'll be two seconds!" I shouted before rushing into the bathroom, my wash bag and clothes with me. I emerged again minutes later, dressed

in a denim skirt, leggings, ugg boots and a hooded jacket. I'd managed to tame my hair and brush my teeth. When I came out he was still stood in the exact same place I'd left

him. Eyes shut and everything. I walked over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You can look at me-" He cut me off before I could finish as his lips crashed down on mine, I pulled away. "You do realise we're in a hospital." I choked out.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks to me of course." He murmured.

"No its not, I'm not having this argument again!" I almost screamed at him.

"That's fine, we can just carry on kissing," he laughed as he shut the door and sat on the bed. I shook my head at him. _  
_

"Knock, Knock." I heard outside my door, It was Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I said as he walked in. He sat on the chair which was next to the bed.

"Hello Edward, Bella." He shook Edwards hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "How you guys doing today?" he asked.

"Bella's doing great, they said she can go home tomorrow!" Edward said sounded pleased and relieved at the same time.

"That's good, hey Bells!" He smiled, "And I suppose you're going to tell me how Edwards doing too?"

"Well as soon as he gets his cast on, he can go home." I grinned.

"So we're both going home tomorrow!" He grinned back at me.

"Goody." My Dad added, we could almost taste the sarcasm. Charlie found out the story from Edward, he knew what happened to make me move here and he knew how I

reacted when I talked about it and didn't judge Edward at all. Because he knew he would crash a car trying to console me, of course he didn't blame me, like I did. He decide it

'was one of those things' Although Carlisle and Esme completely blamed Edward, I tried to explain that it wasn't but they wouldn't listen. Edward blamed himself too, but it

wasn't his fault. If I wasn't so temper mental it wouldn't have happened. So whatever Dad, Carlisle or Esme declared, I would always blame myself.

"Anyway Bells, I'd best be off, Work today," He grimaced.

"Have a good day Chief Swan,"

"Call me Charlie,"

"Bye Dad." I smiled.

"Cya kiddo," He said as he left the room. Edward lay down on the bed next to me and I rested my head on his chest. I listened to the beat of his heart as his big, soft hands

caressed my cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more," I replied.

"You really have no idea how much I love you do you?" He laughed,

"I know how much I love you." I paused.

"Compare one tree to the entire forest." He said before kissing my forehead. We lay there together and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up he'd gone. I found a note next

to my pillow.

_Bella, I'm sorry I had to go. I'm getting my cast on though! So I'll be back before you know it!  
I love you  
x_

_P.s I'll be back at around 3!xxxxxx_

The tiny note made my heart stop and I lay there looking at it again until I was in a sleepy drowse. I heard a knock at the door, It was Jasper.

"Hey Bella!" He said as he walked in,

"Jasper! You came to see me," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"And-" He gave me a cheeky grin, "I bought food!"

"Whoo!" I laughed and have him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks! You have no idea how gross this hospital food is!"

"I think I do. I was in here for 6 weeks!"

"Oh my goodness why?" I asked, I was worried.

"Oh its old news, let's just eat." He smiled his carefree grin and his blue eyes twinkled.

"You've bought loads! This is enough for like 5!" I laughed,

"Well I thought Edward would be here, and Mom's in the other room waiting for him." He said.

"Oh well that's okay, we can eat it later."

"Na uh! I'm starved!" He laughed, and pulled out the bags of crisps from his bag. He had crisps, cola, lemonade and even some WKD's. I whacked him on the shoulder.

"WKD's? You're kidding right, we're in a hospital." I scolded him.

"These are for later," he laughed. "I have a date tonight!" He grinned.

"With who?" I asked in excitement, "Is she pretty? What does she look like? Tell me everything!"

"With Alice!" He grinned!

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" I grinned, "High Five," We slammed hands in the air as we scoffed our faces as he filled me on what had happened recently. After about an hour

and a half I checked Edwards note again. He'd be back at 3, It was 2:55 now, so I was happy.

"What are you grinning about?"Jasper asked curiously.

"Edwards going to be back in 5 minutes and I havnt seen him since I woke up."

"You two are like psycho's do you not need space? He laughed, but I guessed that he actually wanted to know the answer,

"Why would I ever want to be away from him? It hurts." I smiled¸ not because it was funny, I smiled because I loved him and for some ridiculous reason he loved me too.

"Talking about me?" I heard him as he walked in,

"Nope, talking about Mike. Oh Mike, how will I live without Mike?" Jasper started laughing, Edward on the other hand growled. I took his hand, "Don't be stupid, did you even

need to ask that question?"

He nodded so I took his hand and kissed it softly. "I love you," I said. Jasper cleared his throat and we burst out laughing.

"Guess what!" I said to Edward, and stopped, wondering if he would be bothered about Jasper and Alice dating, I decided to let Jasper tell him in his own time.

"What?" He asked smiling at me.

"Nothing." I lied, he laughed at me and started talking to Jasper.

"Edward have you seen Mom? She's been waiting for you." Jasper told him,

"Yeah I just saw her, she's gone home now. I can go home now too! But she said I can't drive so you'll have to take me home later,"

"No problem," He grinned, Edward grinned, I grinned and we all burst out laughing and carried on scoffing our face with what was left of Jaspers 'feast'

**Hey everyone, Rosie here **

**So what did you think? Was it good? Review it please! I hope you'se liked it! **

**BTW I SEE YOU ALL! ALL YOU SUSCRIBERS! PLEASE CAN YOU REVIEW? IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE XXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edwards POV:

Knock knock, I heard on my bedroom door, "Edward?" It was my Dad "Are you awake?" he asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." I groaned as I pulled the quilts off myself and rose from the bed in my boxers

"Oh, sorry Son." He paused, "Anyway breakfast is ready, your mum has made pancakes!" he said in excitement, it made me laugh that my Dad actually reacted like a child when it came to food.

"Okay Dad, I'm coming down." I called out, I heard him leave and rushed back to him. Well as fast as someone in crutches can rush. "Wait," he turned around to see me and laughed, I ignored him.

"I'll eat with Bella later, Jasper and I are going to pick her up from the hospital at about 11," I said.

"Edward, it's half past 11, Jasper left to get her about an hour ago. He tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge." I felt awful, what would she think? I wanted to scream, but decided not to take

Out my anger on my Father, it wasn't his fault I was such a lazy slob. I decided I should get dressed anyway, I would see her today. I pulled on a jumper and tried my best to get some trousers on.

I was so glad that in 2 weeks I'd have it off; it was horrible having to limp around on casts all the time. I heard the door open and I almost jumped, (if I could jump, I would have) I left my room

And hurried down the stairs as quickly as I could, I was disappointed when I saw Jasper alone.

"Where's Bella?" I asked,

"I dropped her off home," he said as though it was obvious.

"Oh," I sighed. I wasn't a happy bunny -_-

**Bella's POV**

I put down my battered copy of Romeo and Juliet, I wondered why I was even reading it. I already had someone I actually loved. I didn't need to read about it. I laughed as I imagined Edward and

I in a different era, when things were different. Edward as Romeo and me as Juliet imagine that, Edward & Bella by Shakespeare. Not quite as catchy but whatever. I wanted to call him, but I didn't

Have the guts and so I settled for second best, Jessica. My friend. I typed in her number and as I listened to the ringing dial I was excited. I could tell her everything about the night, I think she came

To visit me but I was asleep. I would apologise and we could have a gossip, I could catch up on all the latest stuff and I could feel normal again. My whole world had revolved around Edward for weeks,

I really needed to get a life, I highly doubted that he spent all his life thinking about me.

"Hello?" She answered,

"Hey Jess," 

"Bella!" She shouted, "your okay! And your out, because this is your house line!"

I laughed and replied and we continued our chat, I found out that Tyler and Justin had a fight because Tyler kissed Justin's mum. I thought that was really strange, but I guess Tyler is strange.

Justin wasn't though, Justin's my friend I guess. I remembered the night of his party, the night I got with Edward, just before I'd been with Justin. And I almost kissed him, I suddenly felt really guilty.

Oh well. I'll get over it. After we finished talking I lay down downstairs on the sofa and watched the TV, just waiting for Edward to call me. I hoped that he would.

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to hide, but I felt myself doing it anyway. I couldn't do anything, as I walked, well hobbled with my crutches to Emmet I felt any courage in my body drain from me.

"Emmet," I paused, "what the hell are you doing?" I almost screamed, he threw Jasper out of the way as he plunged at me, I dodged out of the way. I could hear my mother's sobbing.

**Cliff Hanger DUN DUN DUN **

**Anyway Review! **

**Rosie xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Edward, Emmet stop this please." My mother screamed. I could see tears rolling down her face as she cried. "Please." She sobbed again and again.

I was on the floor, and Emmet was punching me and punching me. I stayed on the floor as I couldn't move, my leg was too sore to move and he was sat on me. I couldn't move. Emmet hadn't even told

Us why he was so angry, he'd just come. Angry as hell. I heard the door open; I heard a gasp and then seconds later Emmet was hauled off me and on the other side of the room. He was shaking in

Anger and my father was holding him back from me.

"You sonovabitch! You know what! We had a little girl. She's nearly 3 months old now. And guess what? She could be yours, you stupid bastard." He screamed. He was bright red. I stopped listening

I could kill Rosalie, didn't she take the morning after pill or something, and there is no way its mine. I thought afterwards, why would she even think that? Emmet growled at me, I cleared my throat so I

Could set him straight.

"Its not mine." I said bluntly, I'd managed to get up from the floor by now.

"Thats not what Rosalie seems to think!" He screamed back.

"I don't give one what that slag thinks. Now if you don't mind, piss off back to wherever you came from." I said as I left the house. As I got out of the front door I realised how fast my heart was

beating. Sweat was trickling down my face and I was almost in tears. I was 17. Fucking Hell, there is no way I was a dad. No way, I used protection and I swear she was on the pill. I wondered why

Rosalie had kept the secret from him for 11 months and only just decided to tell him that his 'daughter' could actually be his niece. I shook the thought from my head, it was defiantly his.

Or some other lad Rosalie jumped into bed with. I called a taxi and remembered the night that she'd showed up while I waited on the swing on the front porch.

_Knock Knock, I heard on the door. I ran down the stairs, expecting my Pizza. It was Friday usually Emmet and I had pizza on a Friday night, obviously Emmet decided going out with Rosalie would be _

_better. I laughed, its my own fault really. My best friend, if I hadn't made friends with her he wouldn't have even met her so.. yeah I guess it was my fault. I opened the door and was immediately _

_confused, _

"_Rosalie?" I asked, I realised the state she was in horror, "What happened?" I asked._

"_Emmet, he shouted at me and I think its over, I need you. I'm scared, he was my world." She stuttered._

_I took her into my arms and let her cry her eyes out, I wondered where Emmet was. We ended up in my bedroom. She laid her head curled into my chest for hours, eventually she looked up, and she started _

_kissing me, over and over my lips, my cheeks, my neck. She started kissing me all over. She took of her shirt, then her bra. I remember feeling so confused, I didn't want to lose it then. But I did, she was _

_2 years older than me. But at the time, that moment I just kissed her back. I caressed her breasts, I licked her neck, I kissed her softly and we did it. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was just 16._

_Barely old enough to dress myself, she was too pushy. The next morning when I woke up beside her she was so angry, and I was just confused. She was fuming and blaming me. She said I'd taken _

_advantage of her emotional weakness, and if I told Emmet she would rip my balls off. _

After a month though he found out, I never even found out how. That day he'd left with her. And never came back. Just as I started thinking about how I felt the taxi showed, I hopped into the cab and gave them Bella's address. I didn't care if she hated me for it, she needed to know. She needed to know what type of guy I was...

**Bella POV**

I was wondering why Edward hadn't called me, it was almost 10 pm and I hadn't heard a word since yesterday, I was going to call him at that second, but I didn't have to. Because I heard the door bell

ring, I realised my Dad was out as I waited for him to answer it. I ran down to get the door, and there stood on my door step was my world. I took in his appearance; he had a swollen right eye and was

drenched through from the heavy rainfall.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked in concern.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a distraught tone as he shook the raindrops out of his soaking wet hair.

I took his hand and led him into the house,

"What about?" I asked as I turned on the heaters. "Sit here," I said pointing to the sofa next to the fire.

"I don't think you'll want me to be sat there when you hear what I've done," he answered me.

"Shut up, your scaring me now. Just sit down." I said, I was starting to get worried.

"Well.." he started, "I don't want to tell you, you will hate me." He sighed.

"Don't tell me then," I urged. I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want too.

"You deserve to know." He whispered.

"I promise you, whatever you say will make no difference to how I feel about you," I said softly and then kissed his head.

He told me everything; I stared at him in shock. A tear rolled down his cheek.

**Edwards POV**

I knew she would hate me, and it was all my fault. Rosalie had done this, she had done this to me. She had done this to Bella. And I didn't like it, a tear rolled down my cheek as I considered Bella

leaving me. I couldn't bear the thought of not having her in my life.

"I promised you," she started, "I love you Edward,"

"but.." I asked

"but nothing, I don't care about your past. I love you, none of it matters." She said. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think.

"Bella Swan, I love you so much. There is no words to describe how I feel at this moment." I told her, she blushed as I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Edward Cullen, you big softy." She laughed. She stopped then, "Is Emmet still at your house?" she asked me, she seemed genuinely worried.

"Probably, after he's calmed down my mum and dad will want to talk to him a bit, he hasn't been home for nearly a year." I said.

"You can stay with me," she told me. "for as long as you need,"

"And you think Charlie would be happy with me moving into your bedroom?" I laughed.

"I think Charlie has no say in the matter," she laughed. She skipped off to the kitchen quickly, I followed her in confusion. "Ice, for that swollen eye."

She wrapped it up in a towel, she made me come up the stairs with her and lay on her bed. She placed the ice on my eye gently, I could see the care she was putting in not to hurt me. The feeling I

felt was indescribable, I felt like someone had put something really warm in my tummy. And I felt as though I could just fly, I knew there and then I would never want anyone else to look after me, ever.

**Bella POV**

We lay on the bed for hours, after about an hour I realised that Charlie would be completely averse to Edward and I sharing a bed. So I found the spare mattress and lay it on the floor, I put some

pillows on It and a quilt. Edward looked at me in confusion,

"Making me sleep on the floor?" He laughed,

"no, I am." I answered him completely seriously, he carried on laughing. "I'm serious, you do know that Charlie owns a gun? What do you think he'd do if he came in to find us in bed together?" I asked

"I will not let you sleep on the floor for me." He said solemnly.

"Its not really the floor though is it, its a mattress on a floor," I said.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," he stated.

"Not on my watch." I told him.

"Fine, you sleep on the floor. But you do realise as soon as your asleep I'll move you to the bed. I can lift you easily." He teased.

"Whatever, I'll stay on the bed till Charlie comes home." I said

He winked at me and my heart stopped. At about 1 am, we were about to dose off Charlie showed up. I decided I'd best go alert him to Edwards prescence before he actually shot him.

"Dad," I called,

"Yeah Bells, why are you still up?" he asked.

"Come down with me," I told Edward, he hopped up and came down obediently. "Dad, Edward is sort of staying over tonight." I watched his face go purple in anger.

"No he is not," He glared at Edward.

"No Dad, you have it wrong, listen." I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Edward has some family issues going on at his house. I didn't want him to go home because of his eye."

Charlie looked at Edward's eye then back to me, "I put out the spare mattress on my bedroom floor, so we won't be sleeping together." The colour returned to his face.

"I'm not gonna ask Bells, but any funny business and I am so arresting your boyfriend."

"Don't worry Chief Swan, I respect you and Bella much more than that." Edward stated, I was aware of my hand entwined in his and the glowing feeling in my stomach returned.

**Charlie POV**

I went up to bed at about 3, I was about to go to my own bedroom when I heard a sneeze. I remembered that Bella and Edwards promise to sleep on separate beds and I snuck in to have a look

on whether they had fulfilled it. I saw Edward on the bottom mattress, his mouth was wind open and I was half minded to talk a photo, Bella looked restful and she was smiling, their hands were

interlocked and that second I remembered what it was like. Love, when you care about someone so much you'd die for them, when you couldn't do anything to hurt them. And no matter what they did

to you you'd always love them. I remembered what it was like with Renee before she left me and took my daughter with her I remembered the pain when I found out she'd remarried a man called

Phil. I remembered the pain when I found out that Phil had hit my daughter, over and over. And I was glad she had him. Edward, she had him. He could pick her up when she fell and he could

Love her till she dies. Because that, that is what love is.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Bella- **

I woke up smiling, feeling so alive, so happy. When I realised I wasn't on the bed I laughed a little quietly, I knew that Edward would move me, but for some reason I didn't expect it at all. I looked down at Edward and stared in horror, his eye had gone a dark purple. The feeling was like someone had stabbed me. The pain I felt was indescribable. I wanted to go to the house, to grab Emmet by the throat and tell him that if he ever touched Edward again I'd hurt him. Knowing how ridiculous that would be I sighed. I realised our hands were still together the second he pulled me beside him.

"Morning," he whispered as I fell right on top of him, I chuckled under my breath.

"Morning," I replied to him as he kissed my forehead softly. I got up quickly then grabbed his hands pulling him up.

I decided it was time for me to change out of my skimpy pyjama's and put on some actual clothes, I wondered what Edward was going to do about clothes. I took out a pair of denim shorts, patterned tights, a t-shirt and a hooded jacket. While Edward sat on my bed waking himself up. I found a jumper of Edwards in my cupboard and passed it to him.

"I don't even know what this is doing in here, but you might want it," I told him before I threw it across the room to his ready hands. I looked at his eye again and cringed away.

"I leant this to you the other day when you were cold..." he laughed, "guess the weather came in handy." He said grinning, I tried to smile back but the sight of his eye caused me physical pain.

I left my bedroom to sort myself out in the bathroom, I called downstairs for Charlie but he'd already gone out, most likely to work. I was horrified at the idea of Edward and I turning up to school with his eye like that. As I brushed through my tangled brown hair I thought of an idea. Whoo, Make up time I laughed. I brushed my teeth and left my toothbrush there for Edward. I wondered if he would want to use it, I guessed as he had no problem touching my mouth with his when kissing I'm sure he wouldn't care about using my toothbrush. I put on my clothes and left the bathroom letting Edward in.

"I left my toothbrush for you, I don't have another one and unless you want to use Charlie's..." I laughed.

"its fine," he reassured me, he took a look at the mirror and stared at his bruised reflection in horror, "Bella, why didn't you tell me..." he asked confused.

"I didn't want to upset you," I said sheepishly.

"I can't go to school like this," he murmured

"Now, that is what this is for," I winked at him as I pulled out my foundation.

"Will that work?" he asked intrigued.

"Of course it will Silly..." I laughed and left him to get washed in the bathroom. I had a look for his trousers on my way back to my room wondering where he left them last night. I found them shoved under his pillow and smiled. I took away the mattress and put it in the cupboard, I checked my phone a minute later and had 4 missed calls of Jasper and 2 texts.

From: Jasper

Message:  
_Hey Bella, is Edward there ?_

From: Jasper

Message:_  
Bella, is Edward there we are all worried about him._

Whoops I thought idly. I wondered if I should reply, did Edward want them to know he was here? As if by magic Edward came through.

"Could you pass me my trousers please.." he laughed, I threw them to him.

"Hey what shall I tell Jasper?" I asked him, "he text me and called me." I told him, "he said everyones worried about you."

"I don't think we should say anything by text, I should talk to him when I get to school." He answered me, he put on his trousers and shoes and looked at me. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"yeah, lets go." I smiled "hows your leg?" I asked him, feeling worried about the fact that I'd completely forgotten about it.

"It's fine actually, I don't think I'll be needing my crutches today. (yes I know not very medical of me but whatever I don't want Edward in crutches anymore so...) I nodded as he took them off and left them on my bed. He took my hand and we went into the kitchen, I started making breakfast.

"What do you think happened last night?" I asked him curiously,

"Well my Dad probably kicked his butt, aside from that I think they probably had a good talk. You know, he hasn't been home for nearly a year..." he started,

I was silent, I didn't know what to say. I still loved Edward, more than my life. I didn't care, well I shouldn't care about what he did before he met me. But his own brother? I didn't even think it was like Edward.

"Bella?" he asked,

"Mhm?" I responded half heartedly.

"I really doubt she's my daughter. But, if she is... will you, would you.. I mean..." he stuttered and stopped talking,

"Edward, if she's your daughter then I guess she's one lucky girl and a heck of a looker..." I smiled half heartedly.

I put the eggs on the table; we ate them in silence speaking only once or twice. By 8:30 we were finished and on our way to school. I drove in my truck because Edwards car was still at his house. I wondered if Emmet was still there. When we arrived Jasper was waiting for us.

"Bella. I text you, I called you. Why didn't you answer me?" he asked angrily.

"Edward wanted-" I started

"I wanted to speak to you myself, I didn't think what I wanted to say was able to be put into a text message... do you?" he asked rather frustrated.

Jasper hadn't noticed Edwards eye, I guess I was better at putting on make up then I thought.

"look Bella, you could have told me he was okay, I thought we were friends?" he asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I was near to crying, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my back soothingly.

"look Jasper, I told her not to text you," he said sounding angry.

"Who has been friends with her for longer? Where were you Edward when she actually needed someone to talk to. You don't know the first thing about her, so why should you get to tell her what to do?" he said loudly, his voice echoed through the almost empty car park.

"What is this even about Jasper?" I asked him confused.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just pissed that you didn't let me know that he was safe." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jaz, I didn't even get your message till this morning." I told him, seconds later I realised Edward had turned in a different direction, walking away, leaving me and Jasper.

"What's his problem?" Jasper asked looking in Edwards direction, I didn't answer him. I ran after him. I grabbed Edwards hand and looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly.

"Registration." He told me smiling. I wondered what he felt like, what he was really thinking and wished I could read minds.

"Well, I'll see you next period..." I smiled at him.

"You bet." He grinned at me and pulled me close. I touched my lips to his and headed to Spanish feeling unsettled.

Jessica was waiting to ambush me,

"I heard Edward slept at your house last night?" Jess asked grinning.

"What?" I gasped, "How did you know?" I asked,

"I didn't, I just presumed..." she laughed, "but I've got you know..." she giggled. This was going to be a long lesson. I groaned.

**Edward-**

"Look Edward just come home, Emmet wants to talk to you." He pleaded on and on. I wasn't listening. I was deeply offended by his words earlier. They echoed in my head.

"Jasper just shut up. I'm trying to learn some Spanish." I lied.

"what is a matter with you Edward? I would have thought you'd come home?" he looked at me confused.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't told me what a bad boyfriend I was in the parking lot earlier I might have done." I spat at him.

"Edward I didn't mean that, I was just-" Mrs Alvarez interrupted him.

"something to say Mr Cullen?" she asked Jasper angrily.

"Nothing to say to you. No Mrs Alvarez." He spat.

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice Jasper." She answered him in the same venomous tone.

"Sorry." He murmered.

"you better be, now let's call this a warning okay?"

"sure," he answered, within seconds he carried on our conversation.

"I was just angry, we were all worried about you, you do realise that Mom cried herself to sleep. She didn't know where you were if you were coming back. She was heartbroken." He said.

"I'm sorry but what you said to me was uncalled for." I spat finally. He didn't speak again. The lesson went by slowly, each minute agony. I craved to see Bella again. I worried about how she was feeling. Jasper had upset her. He had made her cry. So much for being the one she speaks to when she's sad. The bell finally rang and before I could escape Jasper he passed me a note.

_Edward, _

_I knew you wernt going to listen to me so I wrote this instead. I thought I'd let you know what happened. Rosalie and Emmet had an argument. It defiantly wasn't yours. But Emmet doesn't trust her. She's sent for a DNA test even though, she's 'sure' its his. He's sorry he punched you and he wants to make up, but he doesn't know if he can trust you. He understands that he never let you tell your side of the story and he wants to hear it now, he says : better late than never. He wants to be friends again. Mom on the other hand is in a state. She was worried that you were not going to come home. She was also worried about your leg... which seems to have magically recovered? Anyway Dad isn't too bad he's not got an opinion on the matter. Emmet is going to stay till he's sure that Sarah (his baby/your baby) is his. If it's not then he's leaving her and us and not coming back. Yeah so I guess that's it..._

_Apart from one tiny detail_

_Err I'm dating Alice._

**Right so that is all for today, thank you for reading and please review :D**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**THE BUTTON!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

_Bella-_

_I waited in the lunch hall for Edward or Jasper, Mike had offered to walk with me but I'd politely told him that I'd pass, I didn't need him following me round like a puppy when things were like this for Edward. I needed to speak to him, I needed to find out if everything was okay. Whether Emmet had gone home and whether he'd be going home tonight. As though he had heard my thoughts Edward showed up, he wasn't with Jasper he was walking along with Justin grinning widely. I started walking over to him. _

"_Don't be stupid," Justin laughed,_

"_I'm not being stupid, I mean it…" Edward told him still grinning. _

_As I got to him Edward stopped smiling, _

"_Hey," I said confused as hell._

"_Hey Bella," Justin grinned at me. "What's up?" he laughed, I looked up_

"_The ceiling…" I said sarcastically grinning back._

"_No shit," he laughed, I looked towards Edward. He was looking in another direction. I caught his eye and he nodded._

"_So where are we sitting today?" I asked,_

"_Actually we're not," Justin said as he winked at me. I looked at him confused. "We're sneaking out, going to McDonalds." he grinned._

"_Well, as much fun as that sounds, I don't want to get kicked out of a school within 2 months," I laughed. I looked at Edward, he still refused to make eye contact._

"_your loss, Bella." Justin laughed at me _

"_I guess so, I'll see you later then?" I asked them both._

"_Sure," Edward said, speaking to me for the first time. I smiled at him and he returned the smile with his beautiful smile which usually made me stop breathing, lucky for me, I realised what I was going to do before I did it._

"_I love you," I said, I smiled at how blasé I sounded saying it. _

"_I love you too." he said so quietly I'm not sure I even heard him right. And then he spoke louder, "Cya Bella." _

"_Bye," I said quietly wondering what was up._

"_Cya later Aligator," Justin grinned._

"_What are you 7?" I asked Justin smiling_

"_Give or take 10 years…" he answered me grinning his usual cheeky grin before walking away with Edward. _

_I looked around wondering where I should sit. I saw Jessica sat with Mike and David. I went over to sit with them. _

"_Hey Jess " I smiled, she laughed at me._

"_Not sitting with the boyfriend today?" she asked_

"_Nope, he's gone out.." I laughed_

"_And you didn't go with?" she asked._

"_Actually I rather like this school so no" I said sticking my tongue out._

_David and Jessica both started laughing and then he interrupted me._

"_Bella, are you- erm dating- erm Edward?" he asked eventually._

"_Yeah?" I asked him confused. "Didn't you know?" I asked laughing, "I thought everybody knew from the way people look at me…" _

"_I guess I knew, but I didn't know for sure. Its just I was looking at you guys before and it looked like you were more friendly with Justin than him…" he pondered._

_I was silent, even he had noticed the way Edward was behaving, I mean I didn't even know him. He was just some ginger kid in a few of my lessons?_

"_Anyway, what are you eating Bella?" she said looking at my empty tray._

"_Nothing," I told her truthfully, "I feel kind of sick." I told her again although 5 minutes ago I had felt fine. "I'm going to find Jasper, I'll speak to you later Jess." _

_I nodded at David and left. I bought myself a bottle of water and looked around waiting for Jasper to show up, or Alice. Anyone. _

_After 20 minutes Alice showed up with an expression that matched mine exactly. Completely lost and worried. I hadn't spoken to her much since I came here. I decided now was the perfect opportunity to make friends. I approached her and started to speak._

"_Hey Alice, I'm Bella." I said smiling_

"_Yeah, I know" she laughed. "You're the one who stole my boyfriend." she grinned. I didn't know if she was joking or being sarcastic._

"_Erm I guess…." I said wishing I hadn't approached her._

"_Chill out Bella, I'm joking." she smiled a warm smile at me. "You havn't seen Jasper have you?" she asked me looking confused._

"_Nope," I said popping the p at the end, "in fact I was looking for him myself." I say sighing._

"_Is he with Edward?" she asked me curious,_

"_I don't think so, Edward snuck out with Justin…" I told her laughing, she started to laugh, _

"_They should have told me, I would have come." she laughed, "guess I'm not wanted anymore," she said still laughing._

"_No," I said trying to re-assure her, "I wasn't even invited," I lied._

"_I guess so." she smiled, I could see the hurt she was concealing._

"_You don't hate me do you?" I suddenly burst out_

"_Of course not," she smiled back "why would I?" she asked confused_

"_I just thought that.." I paused_

"_Look, when Edward broke up with me I realised that I did love him, but I love him like I love my brother and I was just mixing everything up. Now he has you and I'm so happy for him. And I have Jasper." she said and as she said his name, her eyes lit up, she looked so peaceful, so happy. "How could I be mad Bella? How could I be mad when everything is perfect?" she grinned at me._

"_I wish I could say the same," I laughed, although I felt like doing anything but that._

"_why what's a matter?" she asked looking sad_

"_well Edward was a little off today, he wasn't acting normal? And he was okay this morning and last night. And I dunno, I'm just confused" I said_

"_But what did he do?" she asked me looking genuinely concerned._

"_Its what he didn't do," I said, "he barely even smiled at me." _

"_Did he say anything?" She asked, _

"_Not really, it was like Justin was the only one with a voice, I told him I loved him and he said he loved me too but it was like he was whispering and then David said…" _

_I went on and on and she reassured me each time. I felt like I'd bonded with Alice. Like I'd made a real friend_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everybody, Recently I've been getting some good reviews and I just want to say how grateful I am for them! Thank you so much all of you it really means a lot, Erm Please can you all give me some idea's and also, I've had a few requests for me to finish my other story 'and the meteors came' so if anyone can think of any ideas for that I will definatly continue with it, I would have earlier but I have authors block. Thanks a lot to all of you '2134 viewers! (story stats) Please can all of you review? PLEASE X Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter(: **

**Rosie x**

**Chapter 16**

Edwards POV:

"I love you," she said looking at me confused,

"I love you too," I answered her so quietly I'm not sure she heard.

"Bye," she said quietly, a confused look on her beautiful face

"Cya later Aligator," Justin grinned.

"What are you 7?" she asked him laughing.

"Give or take 10 years…" he answered grinning.

5 minutes later we were out of school.

"What is up with you dude?" Justin asked me after my silence.

"Nothing." I lied, he looked at me.

"Edward, we've been best friends for 4 years. I can read you like a book, what the hell is up with you?" he pestered on.

"I don't even know.." I murmured,

"Is this about Bella?" Justin asked me

"Why?" I asked him suddenly confused.

"Because of the way you acted before, you didn't even say hi." he said scorning me.

"I didn't?" I said shocked, "I was sort of in a daze, you see I'm kind of confused." I said,

"About?" he asked me,

"My life." I tell him honestly.

"Dude. What even happened?" he asked me looking seriously confused.

"You remember my big brother Emmet right?" I ask him wondering if I ever spoke about him,

"Duh, you used to talk about him non-stop…" he reminded me,

"Oh yeah, well you remember Rosalie as well?" I ask you,

"Well yeah, she was our friend for years, where is this going Edward?" he asked me confused.

"I slept with Rosalie last year-"

"you what?" he asked shocked

"Anyway, and Emmet found out and they left, and they have a 3 month old little girl and it might be mine. And if its mine I don't think I'll be able to support her, Rosalie is sure its not mine but I don't know, Emmet hates me and I'm kind of confused about how I feel about Alice." I say exasperated.

"What do you mean confused about how you feel about Alice?" He asked warily.

"Well Jasper just told me that he's dating her and I sort of hate it," I say finally admitting my feelings out loud.

"But what about Bella?" He asked me still shocked.

"I love her, a lot. I don't even understand why I'm upset about Alice, I thought I understood my feelings for her, I loved her like a sister so I don't get why I'm so angry." I let everything out feeling exhausted.

"I think your just confused, because you know you love Bella. But you were with Alice for along time you probably still care for her and your worried that Jasper will treat her badly or something." He said, his hate for Jasper evident in his words.

"But I don't understand, I don't think I can be with Bella while I feel like this." I told him seriously.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me "She's freaking hot." I let out a low growl

"She's mine." I spit at him.

"That right there is exactly my point," he said referring to my possessiveness, "you love her so why wouldn't you be with her?" he asked me

"Because I think I love Alice too?" I told him feeling so confused, I didn't realise till we reached McDonalds that we'd arrived.

"Well Bella doesn't have to know that does she?" he asked me winking.

"You don't understand," I spat at him, "its not like that for me. I don't want to hurt her."

"But that's what your doing you retard." He told me, and that second I heard him, I really heard him. We didn't speak much then it was mainly silence while we ate our fries. The girl behind the counter had checked me out, she'd even flirted and I hadn't even smiled. I was too confused to even care. Justin on the other hand ended up exchanging numbers, kissing her and managing to get the stuff free. I wished that I could just go back to a time when life was that simple. At half 1 we decided we'd best head back, I went into the library. I hadn't been in there before, infact I wasn't even aware that there was a library till I walked past it a few weeks ago. I went in and plenty of giggly girls greeted me. I decided to turn off, to become who I was 2 months ago and just be me, Edward Cullen- Popular guy who can get any girl he wants, and I did. I sat down on one of the chairs, a girl came over smiling at me,

"The names Tanya." She grinned.

"I guess you already know my name." I said indifferently.

"Edwin right?" she asked laughing. I knew she was joking so I faked a laugh and joined in.

"Edward," I corrected her.

"So why are you in the library?" she asked me bluntly

"Well actually I was just curious as to what was in it.." I told her truthfully, something about this strange strawberry blonde girl lured me in.

"Couldn't you guess?" she laughed, her laugh was so peculiar it was like little bells ringing.

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well don't you know what is generally found in a library?" I looked at her blankly, "Books…" she laughed at my confused expression.

"I didn't mean that." I said defensively.

"I know, I was joking.." she said as though it was obvious.

"Oh." I said, I didn't even know why I continued the conversation with this strange girl but I couldn't stop.

"Your pretty cute you know.." she told me grinning,

"Not to bad yourself," I told her winking.

"Hey Edward, you want to hang out sometime?" She asked, Before I could help myself I responded with words I should never have said.

"Sure, whenever you want babe…" I said as I got up to leave and as I did my heart stopped, there stood right behind me was Bella and Alice giving me the most terrifying looks I've ever seen. Bella's face was a mask of betrayal, sadness and horror whereas Alice just looked enraged. I felt awful. I hadn't meant to say that to Tanya. I was trying not to even talk to her, she was just so captivating. She was hypnotising, the second I saw Bella the spell ran out but it was too late, Bella was walking away and I had a good feeling that she wasn't going to come back.

**What did you think? If your reading these please can you review? I could do with some feed back!:D **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love Rosie**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

***Bella's POV***

_"Your pretty cute you know.." she told him grinning_

_"Not to bad yourself," he answered before winking at her_

_"Hey Edward, you want to hang out sometime?" she asked him _

_"Sure, whenever you want babe…" he answered her and then my world came crashing down._

The scene went over and over in my head as I lay down, pillow over my face crying. He was just like them, all of those other stupid men. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have done this to me. I didn't deserve it. My head screamed more and more each time the scene played again. I'd ran, I just ran. I hadn't stopped running till I got home. He'd broken me, he'd hurt me. I started to scribble down a poem. A poem which described how I felt.

_I want to go back to when I was too small to understand_

_When I could listen to the voices in my head _

_Believe the lies that you spread_

_When I could deny the obvious _

_Now I'm broken I feel confused and alone_

_And I just wish I was to small too understand_

_I could listen to the voice in my head that would tell me its okay_

_But now I know its not and the dark can take over _

_Now I'm broken I feel confused and alone_

_And when I snap, fall down and break_

_Just remember, you did this to me._

I imagined him reading it, him understanding how he had made me feel. What he'd done to me. It had taken everything I had to trust him and he'd thrown it away. I wanted to go home, back to Phoenix, to my mother. She'd made her choice though. I wasn't ever going home again. I remembered that moment I decided I'd go. The exact second. When I realised enough is enough. I didn't tell anyone but my Dad, he arranged things in Forks and 2 months later I was here. That man had hurt me and when I realised I was strong enough to leave him and my mother behind, I did. He wouldn't raise a finger to me ever again. But some how , this heartbreak was worse. I'd rather be back in Phoenix, beaten to a pulp every night then ever endure this. I felt like I was going to snap. I wondered if he would feel guilty about it. I wondered if he would even care, the phone rang, I got off my bed and ran to receive it, I settled my voice so no-one could tell I'd been crying.

"Hello?" I asked down the phone, my voice shaky and unsettled.

"Hey, is Charlie there?" A dark voice asked, I was unnerved by the horrific sound the voice had.

"No. He's at work, do you want-" The phone went off, What was that about? I thought feeling a little confused. I guess he was cut off or something. I ignored all the feelings in my head telling me to scream, to run and hide. Why would I hide? I asked myself, There was nothing to hide from. I went back to my bedroom and as I got there I let out a blood curling scream. There lying on the bed was a picture of Edward and on it was a message written in what looked like red ink. I moved closer terrified at what I might find. The window was wide open and I shivered because of what I thought was cold.

_You'll pay, Bella._

The message said. I stopped in fright, how would I pay? What would I pay for? Who was this? And what did they want with My - I mean Edward? I corrected myself, he wasn't mine. Not anymore, he had that strawberry blonde girl now, the tall one with golden eyes and a perfect figure. I sank to the floor my head in my hands. What would happen now? I heard a bang on the door and I screamed.

"Bella!" The voice shouted, "Bella! Are you okay?" He shouted, I immediately recognized the voice. I ran down the stairs to let him in, let him in before the person who wanted him got him. I let him in and hugged him straight away locking the door. I buried my head in his chest forgetting all about lunch.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked me horrified by my state. I remembered that he didn't want me and moved away.

"What do you even want?" I asked him my voice breaking towards the end of the sentence.

"To apologise." he told me. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so very sorry." He said, I looked at him and the way he said the words made me think that he was speaking from his heart.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I was so confused, I felt like I was in a trance. I didn't understand anything going on in my head. I just let the trance take me wherever it wanted to go, I wasn't thinking straight." He picked up my hand and kissed it softly, "will you forgive me?" he asked a pleading look upon his eyes.

There was a bang on the door.

"Open up Bella. I know your in there." It shouted through the glass. I bit my lip and stopped breathing. I knew that sinister voice, I knew it very well. It was Phil.

I grabbed Edwards hand and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the window shut and shutting the blinds. He stopped as he saw the picture.

"What is this?" He asked me, his perfect features masked in horror.

"I don't know," I sobbed. "I'm scared." I told him as tears escaped. "I'm sorry.." I told him and I really meant it. "Its Phil, I don't know why but I think he wants to hurt you. You shouldn't have come. "

He saw something else and moved closer to my bed. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper and picked it up, my poem.

"Bella? Is this about me?" He asked me horrified. I shook my head and lied. "It is isn't it." He stated.

"Yeah.." I whispered. The banging on the front door got louder. And then I heard the cruiser pull up and I sighed in relief. "Charlie, he's back." I said relief dripping in my words. I looked at Edward and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't understand Bella." he said, "Why are you broken?" he asked me.

"Because.. Of him, because what you did today really hurt me. And I don't think I'm going to be able to recover from it." I told him seriously,

"Do you forgive me?" he asked me looking down.

"Yes, but- but I don't think I can trust you after this." I told him truthfully.

"I understand Bella." he answered his beautiful green eyes full of remorse.

"Bells?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked him as I went down. He took in my expression.

"There's a letter for you." he said, "what's up honey?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I lied, I couldn't involve Charlie in this, he'd get hurt. I took the letter from his hand and went back up the stairs, I picked up the picture of Edward and threw it in the bin. I looked at him as he stood there. It looked like he was burning. Like he'd been set on fire and thrown into the desert. I tried to ignore the pain stricken expression as I opened the letter.

_Bella,_

_Hope you remember me, I hope that your doing okay, I was. Until your mother left me, and now I'm going to make you feel the same. Lets see how you cope when I take your love from your life. Tell him I'm sorry but its necessary that this happens. I'll be coming_

I looked at the piece of paper in horror.

"Edward. He wants you." I coughed out.

"Why?" he asked "Who is he?" he looked at me, "I don't understand."

I dropped to the floor and sat beside him and I told him, I told him everything. I told him the reason I started crying, the reason he had to crash the car. I told him how Phil would abuse me and hurt me and how my mother knew nothing. I told him how I never told her knowing that he would never hurt her and how I moved to Forks to stay away from him. And apparently my mom, left him. And now he wants him. His face went bone white and he clamped his hands into a fist, his knuckles going white.

"That's sick." he spat, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I know." I whispered, silent sobs escaping my lips.

He rubbed my shoulder softly,

"What are we going to do?" he asked me softly.

"I don't know." I told him honestly

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter explained a bit of how Edward was feeling but to make sure I'll do the next chapter in his POV. Please Review! Thanks ****J**** I LOVE YOU ALL:D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

*3 weeks later*

Edward POV:

I drove away waving slightly thinking about our conversation, was she really that worried? I don't think he could do anything to me, my mind played over her expression as I had drove away and I cringed. I blocked the thoughts from my head as I kept driving. I pulled up outside my house and got out of the car, Jasper and Bella were going to some club after school. I thought about how they were such great friends and started to feel the little green monster inside of me emerge. Was I jealous of them? But what would I be jealous of? They were just friends.. I pushed the feelings of envy from my mind as I thought about the fact that I was going to be home alone for the next 3 hours.

I wondered if I should be afraid by the idea of being alone when there was a psychopath on the loose looking for me, I wondered if this Phil guy was even brave enough to take someone who wasn't a weak young girl on. My emotions took control of me and all I felt was anger towards the cruel man who had once hurt my Bella. Anger because of the way he had made her feel. I remembered the last two weeks. Bella had barely left my side in case he tried to get me. Today was the first time she had thought I was able to be alone in 3 weeks.

She hadn't got any notes of him since that day, the day when he had tried to get into her house through the front door even though the window was wide open. The day when he had made my Bella into an emotional wreck. That pathetic old man was nothing. He couldn't hurt me if he tried. And if he did try I would hurt him. Bella had worried that if we told Charlie he would kill Phil and get locked up. I wondered if she had realised that if I ever got close enough to the dirty old man I would do the exact same thing.

I took out my key from my pocket before jogging to the door to escape the heavy rain. I opened the door and walked into my house. I sensed a threat as soon as I walked through the door. There was a rusty salt smell in the air and I was deeply confused. I shut the door cautiously as I headed over to the kitchen. I could have cried, the sight on the floor was a sight no-one should ever see. I screamed as I looked at the mangled body of the little boy laying on the floor drenched in blood. There were bite marks all over the tiny body and its bloodstained cheeks were wet with tears it must have cried. I started to run, I turned around and then everything went black.

Bella POV:

"I love you!" I told Edward before he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too." he whispered into my mouth. I giggled quietly as he withdrew.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him,

"I'll be fine." he told me. I knew that we were the only ones who understood what I really meant by will you be okay. If I could have risked Jasper finding out I would have said are you sure the psycho who used to beat me won't hurt you? But I couldn't. I couldn't risk Charlie finding out in anyway. I loved my Dad and If he found out what Phil was doing to me, he would kill him. HE would find him and shoot him in the head. And I would not have him arrested for me.

"You have fun in this Drama thing then.." Edward laughed as he started to move his hand from mine.

"Its not Drama you div, it's a Trigonometry revision class… Unlike you, Jasper and I want to pass out exams." I said as I held his hand tight.

"Yeah, Yeah.." he laughed and leaned down to kiss me one more time. "Bye Bella."

"Don't go." I whispered suddenly terrified. I held his hand tightly refusing to lose my grip.

"Bella.." he started.

"No," I said firmly.

"Bella, its been 3 weeks." he tried to reassure me.

"Please…" I asked him almost begging.

"Bella, we can't live like this, afraid to go anywhere alone. I'll be fine." he promised me.

"Do you promise?" I asked him looking for some reassurance as I loosened my grip on his hand.

"I promise." he said as he kissed me one last time. "I love you!" he told me,

"I love you more." I answered him.

"Not possible." he said as I climbed into his car. I looked towards where Jasper and Alice where

saying goodbyes. I waved Edward off and made my way over to Jasper.

"Bye Jaz" Alice said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" she grinned at me as she saw me.

"Cya Alice." I said, she got into her car and drove off Jasper and I stood there waving until both Edward and Alice had left the car park.

Bella POV:

I put my head down focusing on the trig in front of me. Jasper looked deep in thought as he looked through his books. I couldn't breath. I felt so scared, my heart was beating out of my chest as I looked at the clock. 2 hours 50 minutes till I'd see him again. I couldn't bare the thought of him alone, in his house where anyone could find him. Where anyone could hurt him, I couldn't bare it and I wouldn't bare it. I got up ignoring Jaspers glances of confusion.

"Mr Varner, I'm not feeling to good, do you mind if I go home?" I asked him letting all the colour drain from my face.

"Of course Bella," he said through his gritted teeth. Obviously irritated by the fact that once I'd gone only Jasper and 2 others would remain. I nodded at him and went over to pack up my stuff.

"Mr Varner, I have to take Bella home she doesn't have her car." Jasper told Mr Varner.

He glared at Jasper and I thought he might punch him but he didn't.

"Very Well, off you go."

We reached the car park and I jumped into the car.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked frowning.

"I'm fine, just take me to Edward." I told him quietly wondering if I should tell him the truth.

"Bella. I really don't think that's healthy." He stated, "you should go home." he said delicately.

"What do you mean. Its not healthy?" I spat at him,

"It's just," his face went dark crimson, "you two are never apart, I think you should have some space."

"Jasper, either take me to your house, or I will get a taxi." I said firmly anger rushing to my cheeks.

"Fine." he said in defeat. "Ignore me, whatever." he looked down. "I thought that we were friends?"

"We are friends Jaz." I said quietly wondering where this had come from.

"Yeah, but all you ever want to do is be with Edward, we can't even have a conversation without talking about Edward."

"That's not true." I told him,

"Yes, it really is." He said as he continued along the road to his house.

"Its difficult Jasper, I can't tell you why." I told him feeling guilt hit my like a ton of bricks. "I cant risk Charlie knowing."

He looked at me in horror. "Your not..?"

I looked at him in a state of confusion and then understood what it was.

"No I'm not," I looked at him, "its just something about before this." I told him not even feeling embarrassed, I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care about anything but Edward.

"oh." he said quietly as we reached his house, I got out of the car and ran to the front door. Ringing the bell waiting for Edward to let me in. He didn't.

"Jasper." I said, "he's not answering the door." I shouted to him.

He got out of the car in a state of confusion and let us both in. I let out a blood curling scream as I saw him.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

His body lay mangled on the floor, his beautiful bronze hair blood stained, his soft green eyes were wide open as he looked up at us through his still eyes. He was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I looked at him and fell to the floor pulling his limp, lifeless body into my arms, I cradled him softly as my endless sobs went on and on. Jasper ran out of the house, trying to find help. But I didn't see the point. He was gone, no-one could help us now.

I stroked his stone cold cheek and kissed his forehead softly. The tears didn't stop. I wanted to die. Jasper was gone, I had no idea where he'd gone and I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't care about anything.

My Edward was gone and he'd taken my soul with him. I sat there, for 7 minutes and 34 seconds waiting for him to come back. Waiting for Edward to jump up and laugh his soft carefree laugh.

I wanted him to get up and kiss me, tell me everything would be okay. But he didn't. I sat there just waiting, waiting for anything.

"Didn't put up much of a fight." I heard his dark voice from behind me. I turned to face him. His dark red eyes shocked me. He didn't have red eyes? Did he?

"Leave me alone!" I screeched. I tried to move away as he came closer, but my whole body was frozen to the floor. I crouched protectively in front of Edward. "Go!" I screeched as his massive hands came around my mouth.

I tried to shout, I tried to scream but his hand covered everything. I shivered, his hands were freezing. As was the rest of his body. What was he? I wriggled trying to escape him thrashing and shouting. No-one came, no-one stopped him. And he took me away.

3 DAYS LATER-

Edwards POV:

I could hear something, a heartbeat? Was it a heart beat? I stirred a little and got out of the hard wood beneath me and punched a whole through the strange wooden lid above me. I opened my eyes. Everything was different. I couldn't understand. The heart beat grew faster, I heard a breath. And I could smell..

The blood.

I got out of the morgue quickly leaving the mans mangled body behind. I couldn't be caught for this. I needed to stay where I could be with Bella. I needed to get out of here. I ran, and as I ran I realised just how fast I was running. Around me everything was blurred, but yet I could see every single detail. I ran and ran and ran until I got home. I suddenly remembered the last thing I'd thought of before the strange dream. The dream where I'd died. I could remember nothing, nothing but the blood thirsty eyes. Those dark red eyes watching me. And that was it. I needed to find Bella, I needed to make sure she was safe. But what would I do when I saw her? Would I feel the insane desire to rip her throat out and drink her blood, like I had done to the security guard just minutes before. No. I wouldn't, I couldn't. I loved her, and there wasn't anything that I would ever do to harm her. I knocked on my door, hoping that someone would be in. I could hear each footstep the person was making to the door. And then it opened. It was Esme, I smiled a warm smile at her and she let out a blood curling scream. She ran away, I stared after her confused. She ran straight into my alarmed Father, he stared at me in shock.

"Dad?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"E- E- Edward…" He looked at me. "I thought you were dead."

I stopped and looked at him. I'd dreamt that I was dead. And, I woke up and I- I- ripped that mans throat out, I drank every ounce of blood in his body. What was I?

"I- I- I think I am." I told him seriously as I stepped into the house, closing the door behind me. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You were murdered." He told me solemnly. "And.. We think the man, that erm kill- I mean tried to kill you has kidnapped Bella"

I left the second I heard her name. I ran catching her sent on the way. I followed it quickly as fast as my newly developed legs could carry me. And then 2 minutes and 4 seconds later, I found them. I was about 90 miles away from home. I saw her there, tied to the chair in nothing but a t-shirt. Her arms, neck, face and legs were covered in bites. She was screaming as the blood trickled down her cheek. I saw him sat there, sucking at her arm.

"Get off her." I ordered.

Phil turned around and laughed.

"Or what?" he asked,

"Or I'll rip you into pieces." I spat,

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." he laughed again and resumed sucking at Bella's arm.

"I said, get off her." I roared as I grabbed him by his hair and threw him into a brick wall.

Bella looked at me in horror.

"I love you," I whispered softly as I turned around to face the monster.

**Hey everyone, sorry its been a while! If I'm honest I forgot all about the story hahaha! But Don't worry, I've remembered now and its stuck in my head so I'll be updating soon! Please REVIEW ! **

**ROSIE X**


End file.
